Perfect Two
by Ponder15
Summary: One year and eight months after the battle of Mount Weather and there hasn't been anymore wars since the battle. Even though the ties between the sky people are still strong Clarke and Lexa haven't seen each since the battle, but things are about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Lexa's POV**

I was born into the blood line of great warriors and leaders, but I was the inevitable stain in a wondrous bloodline. I was my parents first child. They were praying for a strong healthy boy. I was neither, a small weak girl that barely made it through my first year of life and on top of that I was born... Well how do I say this... defected? Yes defected. I was born with a penis. Among our people being born this way is a sign of struggle and weakness. So my parents told people that I died from a sickness, but really they gave me to a couple that they trusted to take care of me. Then they tried for another child to take my place and after seven years of trying my mother was finally pregnant, even though Coley, my sister was a girl and not the strong boy they wanted, they kept her and raised her to be the next Commander. Five years later the Ice Nation took them and a bunch of other people away. Leaving me the next Commander of the Wood Clan. Some people didn't believe I was the previous Commanders daughter so I had to ascend before I was named Commander. Everything was going great until about seven years later people fell from the sky and started a war with us than we united to fight our common enemy the Mountain Men and everything was good untill what we thought was the Mountain Men raising in power and trying to start another war with us now this is where my story begins.

 **Clarke's POV**

I was born into what people say is the first class. Unfortunately to my mother's standards I behaved as what she calls "Undesirable scum''. My dad on the other hand was just like me and didn't care about social classes and no matter what I did he was always proud of me. To my mother I was always a dissopintment and I was need able to get her appoval ever no matter how hard I mother thought I was a disgrace to our family name for many things. Mostly because i'm not only interested in men but also I told her that I was bisexual the beatings started, at first it was just I slap soon it escalated to her beating me till I lose consciousness. When my father found out he tried to report my mom but she was so high up with the counsel that she got him killed and I got arrested for assaulting a guardsmen when I tried to stop them from taking him away. Being born in the sky was said to be a blessing, but I think otherwise. Being contained in this metal prison knowing that there once was a place with so much more, well it's like hell. Everyday I dream about the wonderous place that's called Earth.I can only imagine what it's like to be able to walk amongst the trees and swim in the oceans. Something that I thought would always just be a dream, until I was sent down to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Lexa's POV**

"Commander! Commander!" I hear from a distance.

"What is it Indra?"I questioned my second in command.

"The Skaikru camp was ambushed. The Mountain Men came in at night with snipers and bombs. They took out the camp." She says quickly.

"Are there survivors? Have we moved in our men to help them?" I asked as I moved around my command room to gear up.

"No we haven't done anything. I wasn't sure if you'd want us too. We haven't had contact with the Skaikru in a year."

"Than send our forces; warriors and healers! Now!"

"Sha Heda"

After an hours ride we arrived at the Skaikru were fires blazing and screams heard from miles away. Days after we first went to help the Skaikru we've found over 100 survivors and have taken them back to Tondc. The survivors we have found have told us that there leader is now Clarke kom Skaikru. She was an important ally from the first war, but she has not been found.

"Heda, Octavia would like an audience with you." Indra informs me. I simply nod.

"Commander I've just got back from the camp and there were cries coming from where the command center used to stand but we need more men to remove the debris. We believe Clarke is in there." Octavia informs.

"Indra! Gather our strongest men we travel to the and I will travel ahead and wait for you and the men."Indra comes in nods and leaves again to prepare for the trip.

"Commander?" Octavia questions nervously as we get onto our horses and ride off.

"Yes?"

"We haven't had any communications with you in over a year. Why?"

"Your Chancellor believed it to be better if we only come together we in extreme need."

"Abigail?"

"Yes she thought we were corrupting your people. That I was corrupting Clarke."

"And do you agree?"

"No, but us fighting would have lead to the end of the alliance and that could never happen. Not after all of her hard work" I say the last part more to myself than Octavia.

"You mean Clarke don't you?"

"Yes Clarke put her life into this alliance and I made her a promise that I would never be the reason the alliance would end."

"You meant a lot to her. She tried to sneak out of the gates many times to speak with you."

"Did she?"

"Yes but she was never successful. Abigail had a squad of guards on her all the time."

"Your Chancellor would go the distance for her daughter." I said slightly bitterly.

"And I believe you would to, go the distance for Clarke, but Abigail went to the extremes on everything she believed in even when the others didn't agree. She tried to kill all of us but a few select people to start over. She claimed their bloodlines were stained and needed to be erased from earth."

"You know I would do anything for Clarke. I assume that Clarke and her were part of that few to be kept alive?"

"Abigail was Clarke wasn't. She imprisoned Clarke and publicly state that Clarke was the greatest stain of all she was a disgrace to the people so she must die first. That's when what was left of the 100 revolted and imprisoned Abigail. It took months but we did it. Abigail became stable again and took back everything and in that time Clarke became our leader."

"And Clarke how did she fare?"

"At first she had some issues but she better now and the best leader we have ever had."Octavia just finished her story as they came upon the camp.

" The command center was there."Octavia pointed and lead the way.

"Can anybody hear me?" I yelled down at the rubble and in return a faint help was shouted back.

"Over there. There's a hole." Octavia said as she moved.

"I can't fit through. You try." I slid in quite easily.

"When Indra and my men get here tell them not to mess with any of the rubble. It not stable the wrong move and the whole thing will collapse." I climb down through any possible way following the voice.

"Clarke?"

"Lexa? Is that you?" She questioned weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Yes it's me. I got you okay." I said softly as I stroked her face. I was so glad to see Clarke that I forgot the real reason we were here,when I snapped out of it I first realised the length of her injuries. She has cuts all over her face there was blood everywhere and a piece of metal sticking out of her chest and her arm is trap under a pipe. I first moved to her arm to lift the pipe off.

"Ahh!" She whimpered cause me to stop lifting the pipe and look back at her.

"It's okay keep going." I started again pulling quickly and removing the pipe.

"Okay. Okay we need to get you out of here."

" I can't" She says with a weak voice as she moves her good hand to her chest where the metal is. That's when I realized that if she moved the metal could move farther down and kill her.

"Okay how do I get this out Clarke?"I ask quickly.

" Slowly pull." That's all I need to know before I grab the metal and pull. I quickly stop with I hear Clarke yelp in pain.

"Keep going" She's says and I begin to pull again. After about five minutes the piece comes completely out and we both sigh in relief. I wrap her chest and arm with my shirt and we start to make our way out. I climb out first so I can pull Clarke out. From there on I go into complete Commander mode.

" She's wounded. She had metal in her chest her arm is most likely broken. I want our best healer to make sure she stable before we leave and I want one more search for any more survivors."

An hour later the final search is complete with the finding of two more including Abigail return back to Tondc and I'm pulled away to deal with an urgent matter. When I'm finally completely free which is a week later I take a walk through camp to clear my head when I see Clarke, I go over to Clarke sitting by a secluded tree and I sit with her.

"Hello" She says nervously.

" It's been some time since I've seen you." I say with equal nervousness.

"A year." She states.

"One year eight months and a hundred forty days or what seems to be a lifetime."

"Why?"

"Your mother threatened the alliance. She did want my people corrupting yours or me corrupting you. I also made a promise to you that I would never be the reason the alliance would end."

" I hated you."

"What? Why?"

"I thought that..."

"Clarke! I thought you were dead! Oh thank god!" Raven shouted cutting the blonde off mid-sentence pulling her into a hug .

"Ahh Raven you crushing me." She said as I stood up.

" I don't even care" Raven declared as she held Clarke tighter.

"But I do." I said bitterly but after I saw the strange look Raven gave me I quickly added.

" Clarke has been through much and I wouldn't want her to get re-injured. She's not even fully healed."

" She's right sorry Clarke. Are you okay?" She asked letting go of her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, but the Commander and I were talking about some important things so do you think we could talk later?" She asked.

" Oh yeah sorry. Okay ah later right." She said awkwardly stumbling away. We sat in silence for ten minutes before I said something.

" I'm sorry. I left you. That was something I promised I would never do. But I did." I said as I cried. Something that I only do with Clarke around.

"Lexa. We both made each other promises that we didn't follow through on. I hated you because I thought that you did not think I was worthy of you. That I was some poor little girl that couldn't do anything right." She said as she cried too. That when I turn to her, grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to my private tent.

" Clarke Griffin you are more than worthy of me. You are the strongest most compassionate person I know. I know I never told you this but I loved you with all my being and I still do." I said wiping away her tears.

"I love you Lexa, but we you can't..." She started to say but I cut her off with a soft kiss grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me as she wrapped her arm arm my neck tangling her hand through my hair. Finally we broke apart for much needed air.

"That was amazing." She breathed out resting her forehead against mine.

"It was." I reply moving us to my bed.

" So how do that compare to your other kisses?" She asked with a smirk.

" I've ahh... that was my first kiss." I say dropping my head.

"What? The great Commander has never been kissed?"

"Nobody has wanted to kiss me. I may be their Commander but nobody wants me."

"Well I do." She said kissing my cheek.

" Commander, Chancellor, the Mountain Men they are here." Indra walks in and surprisingly not seeing the major blush I had.

"Yes ahh we are coming." Clarke says sending Indra off.

"We should probably go." Clarke said walking out with me in tow. Clarke and I walk through a sea of people, Grounders and Skaikru, till we see men dressed in all white.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Now tell me Wallace, why are you here?" Clarke asked stepping forward.

"To let you all know that we did not send that bomb it was the Ice Nation. When you overpowered the mountain and we joined the alliance that wasn't fake. We need this alliance."

"Are you finished?" Clarke asked sternly.

"Yes." He said with a wicked smirk.

"Good." Clarke said as she took my sword and used the handle to backhand the man.

"Why should we believe you?" I questioned looking down at the bleeding man.

"Why did you believe Clarke and the sky people?" He questioned spitting some blood out of his mouth.

"Because she had proof that we were better together." I stated.

"We have proof but first I call upon the one named Lincoln he will help verify the truth."

"Indra go find Lincoln."

"Why is it that you need Lincoln?"

"Because we found here is Lincoln's brother." The president said pushing forward a boy a little younger than I.

"These are lies. I don't have any family were taken by the Ice Nation" Lincoln stated stepping forward.

"Fine them let the boy speak for himself."

"Link is that really you?" The boy asked looking up at the man who just studied the boy.

"Lincoln he does look like you." Octavia said quietly.

"Yes he does but how can we be sure that he is truly Lincoln's brother." Clarke asked bitterly.

"On my twelfth birthday Lincoln took me out to the woods far from the village and under a rock he pulled out a sword. I was too small and weak to pass my warrior test so Lincoln traded his best furs to get it for me. He secretly taught me to fight. I bet the sword is still there in the woods." The boy said.

"He speaks the truth but my question is when you were taken you were a small frail boy."

"I may have been a prisoner but they trained me. All of us prisoner we trained in the Ice Nations it was kill or be killed. There are many prisoners that have survived the years." The boy stated.

"What is your name boy?" I ask forcefully.

"I'm not a boy!" He spit back.

"Nor are you a man! You have not proven to be a man by the clan's standards. Your attitude doesn't display the qualities of a man. No one speaks to me with such disrespect." I said inching closer to the ignorant boy.

"You know I remember you. What did the call you? Ahh I know branwoda. You could never have gained the respect of the people after the people found out about your little friend. Oh and the names Thomas but everybody calls me Tom. " He stated with a smirk. That's when Nyko came up to the boy punched him till he was bleeding.

"Hod op Nyko. Take him to the command center. Clean him up I do not want his blood on my things. " I said calmly as I watch my men take him away, I turn to see Lincoln and Octavia giving me apologetic looks. I start to walk away when Clarke grabs my arm and turns me around.

"What the hell was that? Why did you let Nyko do that? Maybe this is a mistake." She exclaims returning back to my personal tent. Knowing that not going after Clarke would just make things worse I went after her.

"Clarke?" I ask cautiously as walk into my tent.

"You don't think I saw how every time Tom mentioned the Ice Nation or their prisoner your muscle tightened or the vein in your neck popped out. Then he made that comment about you being a branwoda. That was an insult wasn't it? So tell me now! What's really going on?" She forcefully yelled.

"You have no authority over me Clarke Griffin!" I yell.

"You undermined me in front of my whole clan Clarke you make me look weak like I was just a kid that doesn't know what's going on. You didn't give me a chance if anything you were backhanding me instead of Wallace." I shouted backing her up against a wall.

"Look Lexa you know that I didn't do that on purpose I lost control. That man tried to kill me when I was in Mount Weather and obviously they don't think you're weak if so you'd already be dead. Lexa they still respect you." She said as she ghosted her lips over mine making a shiver run down my spine.

"Clarke we need to focus right now. This is serious if that boy was being truthful then there many things that need to be done." I said taking a step back from Clarke.

"You need to relax Lexa. Right now there is not much we can do till we get more information from Dew" She said running her hand down my arm and on my waist. That's when she start to kiss my neck her hands start wondering when something inside we started to awaken my heart started to race and all my muscles started to tighten. Than I felt a tightness in my lower regions.

"Clarke stop." I immediately feel her hands stop moving and her weight off of me.

"I'm sorry i just can't. I have to go right now." I quickly walk out of the tent despite her pleas for me to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It's been five days since the incident. In those days I have been avoiding Clarke and preparing to get our people back. I've been talking with the mountain men and the Skaikru on strategies to get the prisoners back from the Ice Nations, especially Abigail even though she will give me death glares. This woman is slightly crazy, she has openly told me she rather see me dead than in the same room with her daughter. In that time I have confided in Lincoln and Octavia to help me with my issues down below and how to romance with Clarke. Octavia has told me I should do something special and kind for Clarke.

"Indra!" I called out.

" Commander?" She asked walking into my command tent.

" I wish you to summon the people in the arena. Make sure that the Skaikru are there especially Clarke. She must be in the front."

"Yes Commander" She said and nodded as she turned to leave. Soon after I heard the horn signal for an assembly. When everybody was finally gathered I walked into center of the arena.

"We are people that are raised to hold the tradition and values of our ancestors. We are bread to become warriors. Men and women that do not fear the unknown but are excited and ready to charge into the abyss, and we will always have our traditions and values to survive but what good are they to us if they are outdated and jaded? Our laws values and traditions were put in place for us to survive to carry on the bloodline,but what if life is more than just surviving? We go to war when it's not needed. We kill without a blink of an eye. These are all good traits, but we are missing some that may be better for us and because of the Skaikru I have come to see and experience some of these trait that have been long forgotten. Traits that are said to weaken us. Love, compassion, faithfulness, mercy and many more that I haven't seen yet for myself. These do not weaken us but only make us stronger. So today, today we change for the better, today we unite our people with the Skaikru. We will change our traditions and so will they. Fear not we will not completely abandon our will become one. The wood and sky clan. On this day I will stick to our tradition, our law, and values."

"I Commander Lexa state my intention to you Clarke Griffin. You will be mine as I will be yours. I will watch over you and protect me as you will me. Today if to my people I look weak and not fit to be your Commander I give you one option battle me. Here and now." I stated proudly walking around arena. When I finished there were two men that stood to challenge me.

"Come forth!" I said to the standing men.

"What are your names?" I question looking them up and down.

"I am Judas and this is my son Iscariot." Judas stated.

"Well Judas and Iscariot you are either brave or foolish warriors. Soon time will tell." I said before I turned to grab my sword.

"Let it begin!" I exclaimed but before we our blades could meet I see Clarke run out into the arena.

"Wait! Please wait!" Clarke yells as she run into my arms.

"Lexa please don't do against one. There just so so big please. Not now. Not right after you told everybody you like me." She whispered in my ear as I held her close.

" I will be fine these fools believe they can beat me." I say with a smirk squeezing her tight one more time before letting go ushering her off to the edge of the arena.

That's when the fight began both men attacking with their swords but alternating. After losing my sword to Judas, he got the upper hand and cut me with his blade on my arm then had Iscariot hold me in a hold with my arms behind my back while he punched me repetitively. I gathered my strength and used Iscariots hold on me to flip him around. We fought on the ground for awhile before I grabbed his arm and dislocated it as I dropped him to the ground. That's when I turn to see that Judas had made his way over to Clarke and had her in a headlock.

"Bak op o i na frag em op!" he yelled with force.

"yu gonplei ste gon ai nou em." I retorted quickly.

"You say that these people are not a weakness. That you are not weak. Then why have you hesitated? Why is it that you show my son mercy and not kill him when you had the chance? It's because you are weak. Too young and foolish to be our Commander."

" I hesitate because of love not weakness. Just like many men here would put down their arms for they mate. I have not killed your son because I have been taught mercy I have learned to let go because it is not only the best thing for the Skaikru but my will save lives. Like I did with your son." I stated as I moved forward to Clarke and Judas.

" You and your son will not be killed by my blade today, tomorrow, or ever." I said as I punch him in the face making him drop Clarke as he falls to the ground. I take Clarke's hand in mine and we walk out of the arena and into my tent. Right after the flaps close I let over a painful groan and fall to the ground. When I look up at her and see that she is glaring down at me.

" I'll be back I need to get you a med kit." She said passively as i move up to my bed. A minute after she left Abigail comes in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?"

" I thought I was clear tonight but if not than I could..." I was cut off mid sentence when the woman raised her hand and smacked me with all her might. I immediately went to hit her back but I never did.

" What you are doing is wrong. I don't know what you have been taught down here but up in the sky we were taught that two woman together was sin and my daughter has enough sin upon her for a life time. Clarke is still a child and doesn't understand what she is doing and neither do you. The second it is possible me, my daughter, and my people will be leaving here and never coming day you will thank me for this."

" First Clarke is more mature than you could ever be and it is funny that you believe that these people or Clarke will follow you. If you haven't realized but your people love it here and I don't believe it will be easy for them to leave. Second I love your daughter and I'm told it is an old tradition to ask her parents permission to date her but I will do what I please with or without your blessing. Now I have more important to attend to than you." With that she walked out of my tent and minutes later Clarke walked in and took off all my armor and then cleaned, stitch, wrapped my wounds.

"What is wrong?" I asked looking into her eye that once were an amazing ocean blue but now are dark like the night sky.

"Not even a minute after you pretty much tell me and the whole fucking clan you want a relationship with me you go and try to get yourself killed! Like what the hell Lexa? What would have happened if you died? How do you think that I would have felt if the woman I love died just after she told me she loved me back? That would have destroyed me. What were you thinking?" She yelled and paced through the room. Now I felt horrible I never thought about that and now Clarke is upset with me.

"I'm sorry Clarke I did not think about that." I said getting up and trying to move close to her.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed and then started to cry. I've never had Clarke yell at me like this or cry so hard.

"Clarke?" I questioned. This was all so new to me . My people never cry or yelled at me. I was just about to got to the sobbing girl when Octavia and Indra ran in.

"What is going on in here. What is wrong?" Octavia questioned going towards Clarke.

"She was angry that I almost died and then started crying. I do not know why?" I stated.

" Clarke what's wrong?" Octavia asked as she hugged the crying girl and rubbed her back. Soon after Clarke started to speak but because she was crying I couldn't understand anything she had said but Octavia seemed to understand it all.

" Don't be foolish Clarke. She was only trying to be romantic. Her intentions were pure." Octavia said.

" What is going on? Why is she so upset?" I exclaimed in frustration.

" Clarke doesn't think you truly love her if you are willing to battle right after you stated your intentions towards her and because she feels that you are keeping something from her."

"But I do love her and I thought that if I won the battle she would see me as a brave and courageous warrior." I said moving close to Clarke and taking her from Octavia's arms and nodding telling them to leave.

"I already see you as a brave and courageous warrior." Clarke said sniffing.

" I'm sorry for making you upset. I don't like to see you like this." I voiced wiping away her tears and pulling her down to me bed and kissing her softly.

" Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sorry for my outburst." She said as she ducked her head into my neck.

"It's is all right." I said kissing her forehead.

"You avoided me for five days."

" I did."

" Why?"She asked sitting up directly facing me.

"I am not who you think I am Clarke."

" What do you mean?"

" You look at me like I'm perfect like I'm so pure."

" To me you are perfect Lexa. You are all I've ever wanted."

" I'm not. I am a freak as your people would call it. I'm not perfect I've known that my whole life."

" What are you talking about?"

" I was never supposed to be born like this."

" What a girl? Lexa there has been many female Commanders."

" Its not just that Clarke."

"Than what is it Lexa?" There was a long silence between us before she spoke again.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"We can not build a relationship if you keep putting up that wall. No matter what you say it will never change the way I think of you."

"You say that now." I scoffed.

"Just tell me and then will see."

" I'm a female that was born with a penis." I blurted out. Looking at Clarke I couldn't tell what she was thinking then she started to speak.

" Well I wasn't expecting that bu..."

" You think I am a freak you do not love me anymore." I said moving from my place on the bed and started pacing around the room.

"Well if you let me finish I would have said that I'm not quite sure how that's possible, we never had anybody like that on the ark but I don't care. I love you and that all the stop pacing before you make a hole in the floor." She stated with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously as I sat back down.

"Yes." She said as she pulled me in for a kiss.

" Is that why you ran out the other day?" She asked.

"Yes. Lincoln told me it is called a stirring. Octavia said it's what you call a boner. I never had this before and I didn't understand what was happening." I explained then I noticed that she was laughing at me.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing it just your twenty years old and you haven't had a boner.I have so many questions but those can wait." She said leaning in for another simple kiss but turned into a very passionate one but we got cut off by Indra.

" Commander the Mountain Men are insisting that you tell them your plan to get our people back." Indra said ignoring what she walked in on.

"I'll be in my command tent in a minute have them wait for me there." She said getting up from Clarke putting my armor back on.

" I hope you know that we are not finished when we are done with the meeting I wish to continue what we started. Now are you coming?" Clarke got up and together we walked to the command tent to find Mountain Men, Skaikru and grounders all waiting for us.

Clarke's POV

" I have taken these days to decide what should be done and I have come up with three different solutions. We ally with them, we do nothing, or we go to war. I believe are best choice is for us to make an alliance with the Ice Nations." Lexa said sitting in her throne looking at the people. I look around the room to see everybody's reaction and I land on my mother and she looks pissed. Her glare was directed toward Lexa as she speaks.

" You want to become allies with these monsters? They have our people held in a prison. They beat us whenever they get a chance. They have so many of us. Your parent's, sister, even one named Costia that claims to be your lover." Tom blurted out standing up and slamming his fist on the table. That's when I look at Lexa see her hard cold stoic face break to little pieces.

"What?" Lexa questioned weakly.

"Yeah you heard me they're all alive waiting for you to storm in and kill all the people in there and you want to go in and peacefully talk it out."

" It does not matter who is alive there. I want to start over with no war were we all can live together. I want to turn huts into homes, villages into towns, clans into cities, and our nations into states. We have already begun to do this look around Tondc is almost finished being remade. We have added buildings to Tondc and we are modernizing our civilization so why don't we start acting like it." Lexa boomed.

" We will vote. On wait to do and everybody in this room right now. Warrior, healer, engineer, or child will vote on what we will do." Lexa added it took an hour before everybody was ready to vote.

"All in favor in going to war?" Nine raised their swords.

" All in favor in doing nothing?" nobody moved a muscle.

"All in favor in an alliance?" Fourteen raised their swords.


	7. Chapter 7

"Then it is decide. We will seek out and alliance with the Ice Nation. Indra send a messenger bird to the Ice Nation castle. Reading: I understand that you have many of my people held as prisoners. There has be to much bloodshed between our people and I see it would be better if we became allies. Over a timespan of a year I have extended this offer to many of the other nations and all have agreed. Today we have voted on sending you this offer a first step into building a better society. Should you chose to accept well will meet at Mount Weather to discuss the alliance and the turning over of our people in three days time. The Commander."

" Now Clarke and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Lexa stated moving from her throne to my seat at the table extending her hand towards me and leading everybody out of the tent.

Lexa POV

" Wait!" I hear my mother yell from inside.

"Clarke you are coming with me. I will not have my daughter stay with such a disgusting person." She said grabbing Clarke's arm.

"No I'm not and if Lexa is disgusting than I am too because I feel the same way that she does." Clarke exclaimed yanking her arm back and I stepped forward to push Abigail back.

"Clarke I understand that you're in a rebel phase or whatever but this is getting out of acts like your guard dog Clarke."

"She protective of me, that just who she is and this isn't just a phase. It's my life it's just who I am. I'm gay mom." Clarke said we turned to walk away but Abigail grabbed Clarke to turn her around and backhand her resulting in Clarke falling down to the ground and hitting her head on a rock knocking her out. After making sure she is still breathing, I took my dagger and held it to Abigail's neck. I did not press hard enough to kill her but to draw blood.

"Never do that again. You asked why Clarke does not listen to you, it's because not only are you a bigot but you are also an abusive mother. It's not surprising that you daughter does not respect will be staying with me untill she wishes to do otherwise, but you are not to see or be near her unless she has requested it and I will let this be known to my people grounders and Skaikru." I kneel down before Clarke and take her in my arms turning to return back to my tent then I laid her down on my bed and waited for her to wake. It took her about five minutes to regain consciousness. I explained what happened with her mother and we sat in silence for a while before I spoke again.

"Has she done that before?"

"Hit me?" She asked quietly I nodded.

"Yes. Every day since I was twelve but once my dad got floated and I went to prison it wasn't a easy to get to me so it became a once a monthly thing and then I got sent down here."

" I won't let her touch you ever again I know I could even banish her from here and send her to the ocean."

"No matter how nice that sounds I want her to except me and she can't do that from the ocean."

"Why is it that you seek her approval after the many things she done to you?"

"Honestly I ask myself that all the time. Does it really matter cause we have better things that we could be doing than talking about my mother." She said with a wicked smile. She grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss slowly becoming heated kiss. Between kisses we both started to remove each other's clothes she removed my armor, cape,jacket, and shirt. I removed her jacket and pulled her over shirt leaving us in just a tank top and pants.I thought she would stop before things they got out of control, but I was surprised when Clarke began to push me back towards the bed. I let out a moan as she slipped her tongue into my mouth and if it was on cue I could immediately feel my bulge against my pants, I broke the kiss and tried to speak but her lips found mine once more before we broke apart.

" Don't do that. Don't pull away." She said against my lips.

"I'm sorry. I just..." I started to say before she cut me off.

" Don't apologize. There is nothing to be sorry for. I'm not the slightest bit freaked out.I'm just a little bit curious. I've never heard or seen anything like this before. Do you ah... Nevermind."

"You wish to see my penis?" I asked bluntly.

" Yeah but if you do not want to that's totally fine." She said blushing.

" It is fine." I began remove my pants and boxer briefs. I noticed that she couldn't help but stare at my semi-erect penis.

"What is it? You're making a face." I stated moving to cover myself.

" No. It's not that. It just I've never seen anything like it." She quickly said pulling me down on to the bed.

"You have never seen a penis before? Surely you have seen Finn's or even Bellamy's."

"Yes I've seen one before but never like this. Yours is so big and has so many veins." She said quietly brushing it's head.I blushed at her actions and squirmed a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said taking her hand back.

"It is alright Clarke. It's not like I didn't enjoy the feeling." I said smiling and then kissing her cheek.

" It's almost dinner time and you told Raven and Octavia that you would eat with them." I said looking away from me.

"You're right I did say that. We should go eat but I don't think you want to go out there with a boner." She said smirking.

"Oh yes you're right." I said looking down at my crotch like it was a new toy I did not yet know how to use.

"I could take care of it for you if you'd like?"

"Yes I would like that. Lincoln told me about this. He said it was very pleasurable." I said moving to lean against the headboard of my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke POV

Lexa gasped in surprise because of what I was doing, but when I had her hard member in one of my hands and started to jerk it off slowly, the brunette closed her eyes, through her head back and moaned loudly.

" Heda are you alright?" One of Lexa guards asked from outside the tent.

"Yea. Ahh yes I am are free to do whatever you'd like tonight I have no need for you." Lexa said.

" Sha Heda." The guard said.

Lexa opened her mouth to speak to make sure the guard was actually gone, but she couldn't, the feeling was too much at that point I started to speed up. Soon she couldn't stand it anymore. A couple of thrust of the wrist and she exploded all over my hand and her she finished she fell back onto the bed shaking still experiencing an extreme orgasm. I tried rubbing her back and saying soothing words but she just shoved me off soon falling I decided to clean her up. It became really late and I didn't want to miss dinner with Octavia and Raven so I went over to Lexa and placed a soft kiss on her temple and wrapped her in her furs. Realizing that I was already late I took off running to meet the girls.

Raven pov

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Clarke said sliding in the her seat next to me.

" It's all good. What were you up too?" Octavia asked.

" I was with Lexa." She said ducking her head and blushing.

" How did that go last thing I heard that you to were fighting?" I asked nudging her in the side as she took a bite of her food.

"Well after Octavia left we talked it out and made up. So we're good now. I'm assuming that you got your information from Octavia."

"Yes. Yes I did." I said with a smile.

"So where's the Commander now?" Octavia asked.

" She's doing some kind of Commander thing.I don't know." Clarke said quickly.

" I thought you were just with her?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I was but I left and she went off to deal with something with Indra."

" Clarke you are as bad as a liar as you are with a sword and Indra is over there and she has this nervous twitch going on which tells me that she doesn't know where the Commander is. So where's the Commander?" Octavia stated.

"Do you guys promise to keep a secret?" Clarke asked fidgeting in her spot as we both nodded our heads. I explained everything to them that happened from before the meeting with the grounders and mountain men to the present.

" So Lexa is probably passed out in bed recovering from her first orgasm ever. " Octavia is glaring at Clarke and I'm pretty sure she might kill her.

"Octavia why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke do you even know what you have done? No! Of course you don't. You idiot!" Octavia exclaimed slamming her fist down on the table grabbing everybody's attention. Some of the Grounders even reached for their blades, but Octavia didn't even notice.

"Calm down." I said in a hushed tone.

"I will do no such thing! Clarke you possibly have ruined everything we've been working for!" That's when Clarke stood up and moved right into Octavia's face, jaw and fist clenched and said.

"Octavia if you don't sit down and shut up right now there's going to be a problem."

" We already have a problem Clarke! You are so stupid." Octavia spat shoving Clarke back into a table. All the Grounders roared as she did this and pulled out their blades pointing them towards Octavia as she pulled her out and pointed it toward Clarke.

" What is going on?" A voice boomed. A voice that sounded exactly like the Commanders.

" Stand down. And anyone that's not Clarke, Raven, or Octavia leave." She commanded and people filed out of the dining hall.

" Octavia speak." Lexa said moving into the girl's face.

" Clarke told us what you did tonight. And doesn't seem aware of the repercussions."

" What exactly are we talking about?" Lexa questioned.

" I told them that I helped you get ride of your boner." Clarke said stepping forward.

" That's what I thought we were talking about, but what are the repercussions you speak of?" Lexa said taking a step back from Octavia and grabbing Clarke's hand.

" How is it you do not know? The Commander is to stay pure for their whole life and If they don't than the one that took that purity away is to either be beheaded or bonded to the Commander, but the people chose what happens." Octavia said.

"What?" Lexa asks with horror in her eyes. She slowly starts to stumble way out of the hall and outside where it had started to rain.

" Commander?" Indra questioned. Upon seeing Indra the Commander grabbed her and shoved her against a wall holding her there.

" Why have you kept this from me?" She screamed at the woman.

"What are you talking about Heda?"

" I'm talking about that if I were to lose my purity the person I lose my purity too fate is left in the hand of the people!" She exclaimed choking the woman.

"Hedaa! Please!" Indra begged. Soon after Lexa let go of Indra and let her down from the wall.

"It's a secret law that's been passed down through all the Commanders seconds, but there hasn't been an circumstance in 50 years. Has something happened Commander?" Indra questioned.

" As of tonight I do not think I'm pure anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clarke's POV

"We should take this somewhere more private. People have started to gather." Indra stated move toward the command tent. Once inside Lexa punched a metal pole and knocked a bunch of maps and books off the table.

"You said that you think you are not pure?" Indra questioned.

" We did not fully fornicate. But there was sexual acts done."

"Any kind of fornication counts as losing your purity except kissing. I'm sorry, but there will be a public assembly and it will be voted on if Clarke is either beheaded or bonded with you." Indra said moving out of the tent to call an assembly.

" Clarke please say something?" Lexa said as she stroked my face.

"Is your hand okay?" I asked looking down at the hand she punched the pole with.

"Yes it is fine. Just a little stiff." She explained opening and closing her hand. After I was sure her hand was alright I look at in the the I and asked.

" I'm going to die tonight aren't I?" I questioned.

"Honestly I do not know the answer to that. I hope not. I pray that they vote for a bonding ceremony."

"What's a bonding ceremony?"

" It's ahh what you call a wedding." Lexa said blushing.

" Oh well that's better than a beheading."

" You do not want to be bonded with me?"

" No I would love to be bonded with you Lexa. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to be with you forever and then some."

" I would like to be bonded with you to Clarke it's something that I've thought about many times." The horn sounded calling everybody to the arena for the assembly.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away from me earlier. The was so intense and my body was so sensitive I couldn't handle your touch." Lexa said quietly looking down at the ground.

"That's ok Lexa that was your first orgasm. I bet it was a lot for you." I said placing a kiss on her cheek. Lexa grabbed my hand and we walked to the arena. Indra was already in the center and had informed the people of what needed to be done when we got there.

" Before you make your decision I would like to say something. I understand that many of you would love to see that Clarke beheaded tonight, but without Clarke or the Skaikru many of you would be dead or soon on that path. They have brought us to a higher standard of civilization. Soon all of you will be living in your own homes not huts, with a heat to get us through the winter without deaths because of the freezing temperatures. If you kill the Skai Kru leader all of that will go away." Indra soon stood forward to conduct the vote Indra began speaking in Trigedasleng which I could not understand. I could tell the vote was very one sided but to which side I did not know. I looked to Lexa for some kind of hint to what was going on but her face was like a brick wall revealing no emotion. All of a sudden there was an uproar amongst the people. Lexa finally silenced the people and spoke to them in Trigedasleng again. After she finished I saw a couple of them start to make there way over to me, I tried to back away but I bumped into Lexa who wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck.

" It's okay voted for a bonding ceremony. They want to bless us." Lexa said in my ear as the grounders approached came up and started speaking in Trigedasleng.

"Sonraun,keyron,en teina!" All at once everybody began to chant until Lexa silenced them and we went back to her tent.

" What were they saying?" I asked Lexa as she placed kisses on my neck.

"Life,soul,entwined. For us it's not just we will be together forever. It's our life and soul become one. Entwined together in harmony." Lexa said moving to the bed and taking off her boots and armor.

"Tomorrow we'll talk about all the arrangement and things needed to be done, but now I'm tired and would like to sleep." that's when Lexa stripped down to nothing and crawled in bed.

"Well are you coming or are you just going to stare."

"You want to sleep together? Like naked and together?"

"Yes. It is tradition that we fornicate tonight but I know that we are not at that place in our relationship."

"I love you." I said stripping down to nothing and climbing in bed with her placing my head on her chest wrapping my arms around her waist. Once I got comfortable I noticed all her muscle were stiff and she staring at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked still not moving a muscle.

" It's called cuddling. You know where two people hold each other in one's arms as a way of showing love or affection."

"So like when a baby holds on to its mother?"

"Yes I guess so. We don't have to cuddle. I just thought it would be nice." I muttered moving away.

"No. It is nice. We can cuddle if you want." She said as she pulled me back into bed right on top of her. She started rubbing my back and humming which lulled me to sleep.

A couple hours later

Lexa pov

My eyes fluttered open to find the room was still completely dark. Something had woke me, but in my half asleep daze, I couldn't place it. With a small sigh, I let my eyes close once more and felt the familiar comfort of sleep overtaking when once again I was roused from my sleep. This time, it was very obvious what it was.

A shift in the bed, next to me. I was faced away from Clarke, and slowly turned around, propping myself up onto my elbows to look at the figure next to me.

Clarke was on her back, her breathing becoming increasingly heavier. Her face was distressed and she shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"Clarke?" I asked softly, I hadn't encountered a nightmare with Clarke, but it was obvious that's what was happening.

"Clarke,wake up." I said gently, as I sat up and moved Clarke's hair from me face.

"Come on, Clarke, it's okay, wake up." I said pushing the furs off of us. I reached behind me to light candle that was by the bed and then turned back to my girlfriend. In the light, I could see the sweat forming on Clarke's face, as I let out the smallest cry and her body began to shake.

I watched for a minute, not knowing what to do or how to handle this. I didn't know the first thing about people having nightmares.

"Shit." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I took one more look at the girl before taking a breath and gently taking her in my arms, pulling her up. Her head fell back and I gently cradled it, moving them so I was leaning back against the headboard, and Clarke was against my chest.

"It's okay, Clarke. I've got you." I cooed, as I ran my hand over her hair.

"No one can hurt you, Clarke, I've got you. You're safe." I whispered.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Clarke. You're safe with me." I said kissing her temple.

Soon Clarke body fully relaxed against mine and I soon felt her breathing becoming steadying again I could relax too. I made sure Clarke was in a comfortable position before I carefully got out of bed, and blew out the light. Then, made my way through the darkness, leaving the room.

The next day

" Clarke?" I been trying to wake her for the last five minutes and she will not budge.

"Wait do you want?" She finally answered.

" I want you to get up. We have to meet with the counsel. I will not be late Clarke so don't make me drag you out of bed." I warned taking a step closer to the bed.

"Okay okay I'm getting up." the blond said rolling out of bed.

"I'm sorry it's just that was the first time in months that I slept through the night." She added quietly putting on a new set of clothes I gave her.

" It's alright Clarke I got up early this morning I told the counsel that we meet later than sunrise. I did not want to hold them up any longer."

"Why did you do that?"

"Only a couple hours after we fell asleep I awoke to you crying and talking in your sleep. I figured you need a little extra sleep."

"Thank you."

" It is no problem. I would do anything for you." I informed her and then placed a kiss to her forehead

"We should go. If you are ready" I added.

"Yeah i'm ready." She said leaving the tent and walking to my command tent.

"How much time do we have before everybody gets here?" Clarke asked looking around.

"A couple minutes why?"

"I know nothing about your culture at all. I can barely understand your language. I really don't know a lot about you. And now we're getting married all this is so crazy." She explained pacing around.

"Clarke come here. You do not need to worry it's not like we are getting married tomorrow. My people will want us to be bonded in a week but I would like to postpone."

"You want to postpone? Why?" I saw how she went from upset to freaking out in like two seconds so I went up to her and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other one softly landed on her cheek.

" I want to respect your traditions on how to do this. We are supposed to date for awhile before I propose to you than we plan the wedding." I kissed her softly on the lips for a little bit before one of my guards came in and told us that the counsel was here.

Clarke's pov

Lexa pulled away and went to sit down in her throne as everybody entered. Marcus, Indra, Nyko, Octavia, Lincoln and Miller all sat down around the war table. I was awkwardly just standing around slightly panicking looking for an open seat that wasn't there.

"Clarke come sit." Lexa said calmly as she patted her lap.

" Commander that throne is only for you not some branwoda." Nyko spat. Lexa looked like she was about to kill so I decided to step in.

" Do you have a problem with me?" I questioned getting up in the man's face.

" Yes. You are not worthy of the great Commander. You are a little girl that knows nothing." Nyko stated pushing his chest into mine.

" If I'm not worthy of the Commander then who is? You maybe?" I said pushing right back.

" I am more worthy than you. I grew with the Commander. We fought, trained, and survived together. I know many more things about the Commander than you."

"That's enough Nyko! You speak as if you were kind to me when we were little. I had one friend and they have been gone for some time now. So hold your tongue." Lexa said glare at Nyko.

"Sha Heda." He said sitting back down and I moved to sit down on Lexa lap.

" Now can we get started?" Just as she finished her sentence my mother walked in.

"You are not welcome here. Please leave." I could tell Lexa was trying not to lose her cool by how her body was tensing and shaking.

" I have every right to be here. We are discussing my daughter's marriage." She argued.

"You lost those rights when I learned the extent of your abuse you inflict towards your daughter and I told you were not to be anywhere near Clarke. Here on earth we do not hit our children to make a point." Lexa countered back.

" I still deserved to be here she's still my daughter."

"Just let her stay she won't leave us alone if we don't." I said coldly. Lexa nodded then called for another chair.

Lexa POV

"Now let's start. Clarke and I will not be getting married anytime soon."

"What do you mean Commander you are to be bonded in a week's time." Indra questioned.

"Clarke has respected our ways of doing things and now it is our turn. The Skaikru date for a time then once they feel that they know each other they propose and then get married and I intend on doing just that." All the grounders did not seem very please with this. The Skaikru seem very relived.

"How long are you going to wait? I understand that the people are expecting and child from the two of you on nine months time." Marcus asked.

" It is customary that after the announcement of the bonding that we begin to make children but neither I nor Clarke are ready for that step just yet and it may not be till after the wedding."

"I'm sorry Commander but I don't think that will go over well with the people. This one of our most absolute traditions." Indra voiced.

"I understand that, but it's not like we aren't going to have children at all."

" I think it would be best if we went on with tradition." Nyko stated.

" I think it would be best if we held off on the marriage until Clarke and Lexa are in a stable relationship. They are both too young to get married and have a child if it were possible for them to do that." Abigail stated.

"It would be better if you would follow tradition Commander." Indra added.

" None of your opinions matter to me but Clarkes. Clarke I will do what you want to do." I said kissing Clarkes cheek.

"Ahh ahh. I'm sorry can we just go back a second. So you all want me to get married and pregnant all in the same week. I don't even know Lexa's middle or last name. Do you even have a last name? I don't know what she's allergic to or her favorite color and you want me to have sex with her. This is, this is, this is ahh it's I can't I can't breathe." I could tell that Clarke was starting to get overwhelmed and freaking out so I picked her up, throwing my arm under her leg and the other around her back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Lexa's POV**

"We will postpone the wedding and having a child until Clarke and I are ready. That is my final decision." I said quickly then ran out of the tent and into the woods. I held her in my lap as we sat on the ground.

" Hey I need you to breathe okay? Can you breathe with me?" I asked her wiping away the sweat that had formed on her face and showing her how to breathe. Soon she was able to match me and breathe at a normal pace.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah i'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know what happened." She said leaning into my chest.

"It's okay that used to happen to me after my family was taken." I said kissing her on her forehead.

"You've never talked about your parents."

"I thought them dead and why think about the dead when the living are hungry."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"My mother was a kind woman. She would always read stories factual and fairytale. She was one of the only people in the village that could read fluently. She was teaching me before she was taken. My father was the Commander so he was a little more strict, but he taught some fighting skills when he had the time. I never really got to spend a lot of time with them though. They didn't think I would be a good Commander because I wasn't a boy and I had a penis so they gave me to their closest friends to raise me as their own. My parents they told everybody I had died within my first year and then they tried for they had another child Coley and raised her. I was able to meet her but never tell her she was my sister. Then they were taken by the Ice Nation."

"Wow that horrible i'm sorry babe."

"Babe? Are you calling me a baby?" I asked kinda insulted.

"Oh no. It's a thing couples do. It's like a nickname."

"Oh I get it that's cool babe." I said kissing Clarke on the lips hard.

"Whoa what was that for?" Clarke asked looking a little dazed after I pulled away.

" I don't know I just wanted to kiss you. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah a lot better. Thank you for tell me about your parents."

" You know you are the only person i've ever told that story too."I said holding Clarke closer to me.

"I'm glad you can trust me with this stuff." She said with a wide smile.

"It's getting late and we pretty far from Ton DC. There should be a bunker not to far from her we could stay in for the night." I said standing up and extending my hand down to Clarke. We soon found the bunker and went inside. I lit the candles that were spaced around the room and joined Clarke in the far corner of the room where she was looking at a bunch of books.

"Look at all these Lexa. _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ _The Road_ , and _Night_. These are all classics i've always wanted to read them but they were never available on the ark. Some of these i've never heard of though." She said enthusiastically running her hands across the spines of the books.

"What does this one say?" I asked pulling out a book with some sort of bird on flames on the cover.

"It says _The Hunger Games_. That sound like something interesting.I would love to just stay here for days reading all of these. You know I could teach you how to read if you want." She said taking a random book and plopping down on the bed.

"Oh no Clarke I know what you're going to do." I said putting my hand on my hips.

" What's that huh?" She said with a smirk.

" You want to read this book till you can't read anymore, but you can't we have to go to Mount Weather tomorrow to meet with the Ice Nations and I will not have you falling asleep in front of the Ice Queen." I stated grabbing the book out of the blondes hand and tossed it on a table.

"Come on Clarke it's late. Can we please go to bed?" I whined.

"Yeah okay" She muttered.

"Do you wish to cuddle again?" I asked removing my clothes.

"I do." She said removing her clothes and lying in bed waiting for me to finish undressing and come to bed.

 **The Next Day**

 **Clarke's POV**

Lexa woke me up before sunrise and we started back to TonDC. Once we got back everybody was in their armor and ready to leave for Mount Weather.

" Commander you should have come back last night. We could not find you. We had thought the worst." Nyko stated while we walked back to Lexa tent.

"We were fine. This was no danger where I took us." Lexa said than dismissed Nyko.

"Clarke you are now mine as I am yours and today I fear the Ice Queen with not want to make this easy." Lexa said move around her tent looking for something.

"What are you talking about?" I move over to the brunette and grabbed her by the waist.

"I fear they will try and kill you because we are Queen has only ever taken people that I care about or need. I do not know what it is I did to her but this is personal. So I want to give you these." Lexa turn and emptied out a bag filled with armor.

"These will protect you better than the scraps you were given. They are also only made for the Commander so our people will understand your importance to me and are well protected."

"Lexa. Thank you." I said jumping on her and peppering her with kisses.

"Come on now. I'll help you get it on." She said putting me down. The armor was very similar to what Lexa had now but instead of just one shoulder plate it was a full chest plate and the cape was shorter than hers. I looked up to see Lexa staring intensely at me.

"What? Do I look okay?"

"You look hot." Lexa said still staring at me.

" Oh well thank should go. Everybody is waiting for us." I said kissing her.

Lexa insisted that we ride on horses to Mount Weather but living in the sky you don't really learn how to ride. So Lexa had her guards throw me on her horse and took off at full speed and didn't slow down until we got there. I quickly dismounted and fell to the ground. Lexa jumped off and picked me up and helped me stand.

"Your legs are going to be weak for a little bit. I can help you."

" When do you think they will arrive." I asked

" I had some men go ahead and see where they were. So probably an hour out." Lexa said.

" Commander we have the command tent set up for you." Nyko said pointing in the direction of the tent.

"Come on Clarke." She said walking me into the tent setting me down on a cot in the back of the tent.

"I know you're tired so sleep I will wake you once they are here." Lexa sat at the end of the cot tossing her dagger in the air and catching. I soon fell asleep to the sound of the blade flapping in the air.

 _" Whats going on?" I woke up to the sound of rustling. I look around to find a woman tying Lexa up._

 _" Why hello Clarke. I'm the Queen of the Ice Nations and soon to be the Queen of the clans too. All I have to do is take care of your girlfriend like I did to her guards." As she finished she opened the flaps of the tent and all you could see is piles of bodies everywhere.I tried to get up and move but some unknown force was holding back._

 _"Now sit back and enjoy while I kill the Commander." She said grabbing her dagger and stabbing again and again for what seemed to be hours on end until she finally stabbed Lexa in the heart._

"Nooooo! Lexa!" I screamed waking up from the dream.

" Clarke it's okay. I'm right here." She said as she quickly moving from where she sat to hold me.

"The Ice Queen she... Killed you. She killed everybody but me." I recalled sobbing into Lexa shoulder.

" It was just a dream. Look at me. I'm still breathing."

"It just felt so real."

"I'm not going anywhere okay."

The two leaders laid together in the cot for another hour before the horns sounded the arrival of the Ice Nation Queen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Clarke's pov

Lexa got up pulling her and I out of the tent to meet the Queen. When I stepped out of the tent i saw a slim, but well built girl about the same age as me with light skin and freckles her blonde wavy hair flowing effortless in the wind.

"Hello I am Queen Blake the Fifth."

"I'm Commander Lexa and this is The Chancellor Clarke Griffin. We can discuss in the command tent." Lexa stated leading the girl into the tent.

"I'm just going to get straight to it and say that I will give back your people and join the alliance if Lexa and I are bonded tomorrow." The Queen stated.

"What? No. Not happening." I said stepping in between Lexa and the Queen.

"What Clarke means to say is that Clarke and I are to be bonded. The plans have been made." Lexa said grabbing my hand.

"Plans can be changed Commander. Plus I do believe that I have more to offer than this little girl." The Queen claimed.

"You just want to marry Lexa so you will have more power in the alliance." Clarke said.

"You know nothing about me." The Queen said standing in my face staring me down.

"Let's just calm down. Clarke how about you go wait outside for a little bit. I think i can handle this myself. I love you." Lexa said pushing us back and then moving me toward the flap.

"We aren't going to get our people back if you keep fighting with her. I will find something else she wants. I don't want to be married to anybody else than you Clarke." Lexa whispered in my ear then kissed me and pushed me outside.

After Lexa kicked me out I was surrounded by grounders and Skaikru wanting to know what was going on but like them I knew nothing and I couldn't tell them that the Queen wants to marry Lexa, everybody would those there shit if I told them. Twenty minutes later I started getting impatient so I stormed right back in there to find the Queen and Lexa kissing. At that point I lost it and pulled the Queen off of Lexa and throwing her on the ground. I turned to Lexa and slapped her hard.

Lexa's POV

"What the hell Lexa. What am I to you? If you don't want to be with me fine. Be with this ice two have a nice time." Clarke yelled pushing me back.

"Clarke wait please. I didn't want that to happen. I wasn't enjoying it." I claimed quickly moving closer to the Clarke.

"Tell that to your boner cause it saying something else." She yelled then turned to walk out. I quickly used my cape to cover myself and ran out and caught her arm just as she stepped out of the tent so I pulled her around to face me but before I could say anything her hand was being raised in the air to slap me again. I caught her hand an inch before she would have connected with my face.

"Let me go. I never want to talk to you again." She said shoving me back once again.

"Clarke please? Just let me explain." I begged. Seconds after her face hardened and became emotionless.

"I'm sorry Commander there's nothing you can say that will make this okay." She said and turned walking away.

"Clarke wait. Let me explain. Please." I said moving to go after the girl but Raven stopped me.

"If you go after her now it will make things worse. She needs time to be mad. She needs a friend right now not you. I'll go after her and you fix whatever mess you've made with the Ice Queen." Raven said pushing me back toward the tent and then running off to find Clarke. When I returned into the tent the Ice Queen was sitting at the table glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, but I will not marry you for this alliance." I said strongly moving to sit down across from her.

"You would marry Clarke for an alliance?" She inquired.

" I am not marrying Clarke for an alliance. I want to marry her because she is the reason I wake up in the morning. The person that I will do anything for. It's actually quite selfish but I want her all to myself forever. She is my soulmate."

"You are different from what I've heard." She said with questioning look.

"What is it that you heard?"

"You're a ruthless fighter that sticks strong to the traditions and values that were made before you. You know no mercy and have no weaknesses, but I've seen that is not entirely true. You have many weakness Clarke being the biggest. You do not hold to the traditions of your people if so you would have agreed to this marriage and maybe this is just for Clarke, but you show mercy to her in front of your people. If somebody no matter who they were tried to harm me in any way they would have been killed on the spot."

"The Skaikru, Clarke, and the Mountain Men have changed my views on everything. I was taught that your enemy is whoever you do not know. These people they aren't my enemy's not anymore. They have brought many great thing to us. Technology and medicine that will save our people one day, but for us to reach this peace we all have to change our ways and traditions." I stated proudly thinking how far we have come in the last year.

" I see that you are the dreamer the people say you to be. You are said to inspire the masses with your words can you really do such things? For this alliance to work my people will need inspiration for a better future."

" I speak what I believe with passion and that is what brings the people together."

"The Ice Nation's need this alliance more than anything. We are close to starving and dying of diseases. Can you help us?"

"The Skaikru have technology than can cure sickness and most of them are immune to our diseases. The other lands that I have allied with have supported us with the things we can produce and we support them. There is no shortage of food between the thirteen clans. Your people must be able to provide for us too. The only thing that your people could give us since you have such barren land covered in ice and snow is you skill with hunting the big animals with warm pelts. We don't have pelt with the same quality that yours do. This will be part of the agreement of trade." I said with a stern face.

" I think we can agree on peace. I would be a fool not to."

" Good i'm glad we were able to come to this conclusion. Even after what happened earlier."

"Yes me too, but before we make it official I would still like to say that I kissed you because I wanted to not for my people or this alliance. I also would like to explain to you the reason i have taken your people." She said with some regret.

" Go on but I say this if you tell me I will tell my people they have a right to know why their loved ones have been gone." The Queen only nodded.

"My people are trained to be undetected so we came onto your land many times to steal what we needed and the first time that I was allowed to join I got lost and I came upon a clearing with many children laughing at a small girl. They called her names and beat her up. Soon they got bored and left her beaten and crying.I was just about to see if she is okay when my father's hand grabbed me and pulled me back into hiding. Once we got back home I told my parents of this girl. And I asked them to do one thing for me and they agreed so my mother came to your father with one request. To free your people of what they all thought was a stain in the bloodline. He asked if we could have the girl that I saw that day. Your father said no. I being a spoiled child cried and yelled for days on end, so my mother went to your father once again asking for the girl. We soon found out by our spies that the girl was the Commander's daughter who was said to be dead. So since I couldn't have you,my parent took your parents and people that were important to you." At this point I was enraged that the Queen parents listen to a ten year old girl and took prisoners.

"What's done is done. I will not dwell on the past." I said extending my hand towards her.

" So it is agreed the Ice Nations are allied with the thirteen clans."

"So it is. I will tell my men to release the prisoners." She said walking out of the tent with me following behind her. When I step out is see that more of the Grounders have arrived to witness the alliance with the Ice Nations.

" My people! Today we have taken another step to a better and longer future. The alliance with the Ice Nations with give us more resource we need to survive. Winter is coming in three months time and Ice Nation have the thing we need to survive it. So put aside your qualms and embrace these people." I said to my people then walked toward Octavia.

"Any news of Clarke and Raven?" I asked.

" Raven radioed in saying that they made it back to Tondc safely. She said that Clarke had calmed down and is willing to hear you will be waiting for you in your tent." Octavia informed me.

" I must go. Tell the Queen she is welcome to come to Tondc but I must go." I said running up to my horse and riding away. It took half the time to get back to Tondc then it did to come. I jumped off my horse before it even stopped. I ran through the streets all the way to my tent where I knew Clarke was waiting.

"Clarke?" I croaked out. I saw her sitting on my bed eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Lexa's POV

"I did not want The Queen to kiss me. Just as you came in I was about to push her away." I said sitting next to her.

"Obviously you enjoyed it. You had a boner." She stated moving farther away.

"My body my have enjoyed it but my mind and soul did not. Clarke I didn't even know I had a boner until you told me. I told The Queen that I would never marry her and that you are the only one for me." As soon as I finished Clarke grabbed me and tackled me to the ground.

"I swear on the heavens if you ever let anybody else kiss you again I will kill them and then you." She said glaring at me.

"Don't worry I will never be kissing anybody else other than you again for the rest of my time. I have learned my lesson." I explained as she rolled off me and stood.

"I'm still mad at you Lexa but there are more important things to worry about than my girlfriend kissing other people. Now what happened after I left?"

"Clarke. I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen. Blake is nothing compared to you. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds."

"That's a fucking lie and you know it. It takes more the a couple seconds for somebody to get a boner Lexa. I'm not stupid. And what the fuck you're on a first name basis with her. What the hell Lexa? You know what never mind. Fuck you Lexa." Clarke said fuming.

"Clarke please listen to yourself. Think rationally. You are my heart and soul. Without you I don't know how to live. Your love keeps my heart beating." I said softly pulling her close.

"I need some more time Lexa I'll be back later?" Clarke said before walking out of the tent.

Four hours later

"Lexa! I'm back." Clarke called out from the front of the tent.

"We need to talk. What happened with the ice queen after I left is the alliance going to happen?" Clarke asked acting like we weren't haven't been fighting at all.

"I went back and talked with the Queen and we came to an agreement that the Ice Nations will be better off part of the alliance." I said moving to take off my armor and put it with Clarke's.

"The prisoners?" She asked as she moved toward me.

"I don't know about their status. I left to come to you before the they came to the mountain. Indra will have them leave the mountain at first light." I stated while I washed off the warpaint and dirt from the day.

"How are you feeling about your family coming back?" Clarke asked as we laid down next to each other in bed, but Clarke was as far away as possible from me.

"I'm not sure how I should feel. There are so many possible things that could happen with their return." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well my father could become the Commander again and I could be killed, banished, or alliance will fail under his command and war is likely to break out. Or everything stays the same. Those are the things that I can think of." I said turning to face Clarke.

"How do we keep him from doing that?" She asked.

"My people will decide who is a better leader. My father he was known everywhere as 'The butcher' he was a great leader because people feared him and were too afraid to go against him. I fear the people will still be afraid to go against him." I explained. Soon the room was filled with silence. I looked to Clarke and I could tell she was far from sleep.

"It's late Clarke let's sleep." I said placing a kiss on her forehead as I kissed her she flinched away.

"I just can't stop thinking about what might happen tomorrow." She said sitting up. Any other night this would have given me a full view of Clarke's body but she insisted that we sleep with clothes. I assume it's because she is still upset from the events of today.

"There is little we can do Clarke." I said pulling her back down.

"Fine." She said bitterly turning away from me.

"Are we not cuddling tonight?" I questioned.

"I thought you did not like to cuddle?" She said turning back around to face me.

"I like knowing you're safe in my arms when we sleep. I like to be there for you when you have your nightmares. I like to cuddle with you." I said opening my arms for Clarke.

"Well in that case no we're not cuddling ." She responded bitterly. Clarke turned away from me and quickly fell asleep.

The Next Day

"Lexa wake up. They just sounded the arrival of our people." I felt my body being poked, but I did nothing.

"Lexa get up." Clarke yelled.

"I am the Commander you can not talk to me like that." I said jokingly getting up from the warmth and comfort of my bed.

"You are also my girlfriend and I will do whatever I want." She stated pulling me up with her strong arms.

"We don't want to be late. I want to make a good first impression on your parents." She said moving me to get dressed.

"Clarke we need to talk about what happened yesterday. It's not healthy for us to leave this unsettled." I said while grabbing Clarke so she would focus on what I was saying.

"Well we're going to have to leave this unsettled. We have more important things to do."

"There is nothing more important to me then you and our relationship. I want to fix this."

"Obviously that's not true. Or you would've stopped kissing the Queen way before you got a boner."

"Clarke how many times do I have to say sorry and that I never meant for this to happen. We were talking and all of a sudden she had kissed me. I got caught up in the feeling. On top of that I've been getting boners at the weirdest of times. It has a mind of its own."

"Who even are you, the Lexa I know would've never done that… You know Lexa you're only making things worse for yourself. So let just stop before I lose my cool. I need to make a good first impression on your parents and I can't do that if I'm not level headed."

"You do realize that my parents will hate you right?" I said with a smile chuckle.

"You don't know that." She said as walked out onto the street.

"Clarke you're not from and village you're from the sky. You are horrible at fighting. You aren't from a respectable family."

"Do they really believe that?"

"Yes, but just because my parents don't approve of you won't stop me from being with you." I said kissing Clarke on the temple and once again she flinched away.

"Okay." Clarke said as we came upon the gates. Once the gates were opened people stated filling in at first all warriors and Skaikru, but soon I saw the Ice Queen walk up and stand next to gave her a hardened glare and then the Queen moved a little away from me.

"Commander there are a total of 26 that the Ice Nation held captive." Indra informed me.

"That's more than we have on record they took." I stated with confusion.

"We used your people to work and we figured instead of taking more. We let them have children if they wish." The Ice Queen mentioned.

" They will want to see their Commander when they walk in. Many of them are children so they might want to touch and hug you." Indra reported then walked off. As if on command men women and children all started walking through the gates thanking and blessing me, then finding their loved ones. To my surprise not just the children felt the need to hug me, many of the women kissed and praised me. I looked over to where Clarke was and I she was glaring at all the woman with her hand on her holstered gun. All of a sudden everybody got ever quiet so I looked up to see a woman running toward me to hug me as she pulled back from the hug as could see now that it was Costia. She stared at me for some time before she tried to lean on a kiss me, but I quickly turned my head having her kiss land on my cheek. I looked over to Clarke and it seemed she had tears in her eyes but she soon brushed them away.

"Lexa it is me Costia." She said with a puzzled face.

"I know I could never forget your face. No matter how hard I tried." I admitted taking a step back from her.

"Than why do you withdraw from me?" She croaked out.

"I have a girlfriend. I love her very much."

"Love is told me that we I told you that I loved you." She countered then walked away. I thought to go after her, but I realized it would give her false hope and that there were still more people coming through the gates. A girl that resembled everything about me walked toward me. I looked at her as she stopped before me and all she did was feel my face.

"Are you my sister?" She questioned.

"I do believe so. I'm Lexa. What is your name?"

"Coley. I'm thirteen years old." She said happily.

"Well Coley I'm twenty years old." I said giving the girl a smile.

"I'm also going blind. But it's okay I have a great imagination."

"I can help with that. We could give her a pair of glasses. And if we can find the reason why she is going blind than we might be able to stop it." Clarke said coming forward and squatting down with us. Coley started to reach out to Clarke before a voiced stopped her.

"Hod op Coley. Bak op o yu gonplei kom heda en yu na wan op." a man's voice boomed. The man came up to the little girl swiftly moving her back.

"I am Thanatos Commander of these people and you and your people with leave here immediately." He barked in Clarke's face. I quickly step in between Clarke and my father.

"I am the Commander and no harm will come to Clarke or the Skaikru." I told the man before me but soon as I said that he moved to grab my sword and then held it to my neck. All my guards raised their sword towards Thanatos.

"Lexa is our Commander and she will be till she dies. If you hurt her in any way we will kill you." Indra voiced.

"Thanatos stand down. You are not the Commander anymore and it's foolish for you to think you would be. Our daughter is doing well as Commander." My mother stated lowering the sword.

"Our daughter doesn't deserve the throne she has been giving. No woman should ever be Commander." Thanatos said moving toward me again. This time my guard disarmed him and knocked him down.

"I don't not care about what you think or who you are. The next time you threaten me I will not hesitate to kill you. Coley will be given the help she needs to see again." I said being fed up with the man.

"There will be no more problems coming from Thanatos.I promise you that." My mother stated quickly pushing her husband back.

"I will hold you to that promise. Now Coley how about Clarke and I take you to see if we can get you all fixed up?" I asked the girl while holding out my hand to her.

"That sounds great." She said holding onto my hand as tight as possible. As we walked away from Thanatos with our mother behind us.

Notes: Two chapters in the same week?! I know its weird for me too. Anyway here is some things i thought you might want to know.  
the meaning behind both of Lexa's parents names are really important to the story so Lexa's dads name Thanatos means death and Lexa's moms name which wasn't said in this chapter, but next chapter means dearly loved.  
Trigedasleng translation: Bak op o yu gonplei kom heda en yu na wan op- Stay back or you fight with the commander and you will die.  
Please leave a comment. P.S. they always make me want to post another chapter.  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
-Ponder15


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Lexa's POV

"So Coley what do you like to do?" Clarke asked the little girl.

"Well I like to hang with Sonya. We used to play imaginary game all the time when we were little. Sonya she's my best friend. We were always together because her parent were killed. She had her older brother Tom but he ran away." Coley explained.

"Well I would love to meet Sonya some time when you all get settled in." I said as we walked into the new hospital building that was opened a week ago.

"Okay Coley you can sit right here. I have to get my tools but i'll be back." Clarke said pointing to the examination bed.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I questioned my mother.

"I'm trying to memorize your face. You're so beautiful and strong." She explained moving a little closer.

"What did you expect an ugly freak with crooked teeth?" I asked coldly.

"No. I couldn't even imagine what you would become. All I could see was my little girl sitting on my lap trying to read." She said quietly.

"I still can't read very well, but Clarke said she could teach me sometime."

"Clarke seems very important to you?" She as more of a question than a statement.

"Mom don't you see Clarke and Lexa love each other." Coley announced from her spot on the bed.

" Coley you can't just make assumptions like that." My mother scolded the girl.

"She right though we do love each other. We are going to be bonded in the future. The plans have already been made." I informed woman just stared back at me until Clarke came back into the room.

"I don't believe we've had a proper introduction. I'm Darrellyn Lexa's mother." She said with a wide smile.

"I'm Clarke Griffin. I'm Lexas 's a pleasure to meet you." Clarke said setting down her things and extending her hand out to my mother.

"I hope we can take some time to get to know each other." My mother added taking Clarke hand.

"That would be and I are getting our house assignment today, so why don't you,your husband, and Coley come join us for dinner." Clarke offered.

"I would love that, but I might leave Thanatos behind. He's not a people person." The woman stated.

" It should be a nice evening. So Coley i'm going to shine a light into your eyes and see if they dilate." Clarke said turning to the younger girl.

"Okay." Coley said gladly. After twenty minutes later Clarke had figured out that all Coley needed were a strong pair of glasses and then she could see clearly. By the time we were done it was only midday so Clarke and I walked them to where their tent was and left them to rest and we went to pack and move our things to our new house.

"Why did you invite my parents to dinner?" I asked Clarke.

" I want to get to know them. And you should too, they have been gone for seven years Lexa don't you want to know them?" She asked as they made it towards Lexa's tent.

"I don't know how I feel about them. When I was a child they gave me away barely loved me. Now I see them with Coley loving her and defending her and I wish that was me." I explained as we packed our things.

"Give them the chance to love you the way they love Coley."

" I will go only if your mother is there too."I agreed with a smile packing the last of our things.

" I will invite my mother only because I really want to get to know your family." Clarke said.

"So are you ready to move in together?" I asked her to change the subject.

"It won't be anything new so yes." She said walking out of the tent.

" I guess you are right."

"When am I wrong?"she said smirking. I only nodded in agreement and kept on walking. We soon came upon the housing area.i haven't been able to see it being built because of my other duties but I was told it was a sight to see and it is. There are rows and rows of houses. They had the same structure but all had different features displayed in the fronts.

" They all have the same design but are made to fit whoever is going to live there. Like ours has a place to tie up and feed our horses if needed. You have a personal office for all your Commander stuff. Everyone's is different." Clarke told me as we walked down the street. All of a sudden Clarke came to a stop.

"This one is aren't you excited?" She said jumping up and down.

" I am excited. This is just so different." I replied looking at Clarke then back to the house.

"Come on this is great Lexa!" She exclaimed dragging me toward the front door and putting my hand on the door knob.

"Well go on. Open the door." Clarke said nudging me in the side.

"Oh right okay inside right." I said opening the door stepping inside. The place was amazing nothing that I've ever seen before.

Notes:

Look at that another chapter. I'm on winter break so I have all the time in the world to write and post new chapters.  
Please comment and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Lexa's POV**

"This is wonderful." Clarke exclaimed running around the house like a little child while I just stood in awe.

" Clarke this is all too much. We can not accept this, let go back to my tent." I said turning towards the door.

"Lexa this is perfect for us. Plus we can't go back they are demolishing your tent to build town center." Clarke reminded me as she pushed me farther into the house.

"I'll give you a tour. This is the kitchen we can make meal when we don't go to the dining hall and this is a living room where we can just sit and enjoy ourselves. Oh oh and here's your office I told you about." She told me as we weaved through the house.

"We don't need all this Clarke and you know it." I said to her.

"Maybe so, but everybody in Tondc has stuff like this. It's not like because you're the Commander you get special things. Most of the other houses have more stuff actually but I figured you wouldn't want all the fancy gadgets. Now can I get back to the tour?" I nodded towards Clarke telling her to go on. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs and pushing me up them.

"This the upstairs. We have three bedrooms up here. Two regular size and one master bedroom which will be ours. Do you want to see it?" She didn't give me a chance to answer before I was being pulled into the room. Looking around I could she a big bed in the middle, something I have only seen once when I came upon a huge bunker in the woods. Clarke pulled me out of my thoughts by snapping her fingers in my face.

"We also have a bathroom through that door. Wick and Monty figured out how to take water from the river and make a pipeline and supply to all of Tondc. We have another bathroom down the hall and one down stairs. We also have electricity Raven figured that one out. but we really only need it at night if we are still up." She informed me as I plopped down on our new bed.

"All this is extremely nice Clarke. It's all a little bit to much but I love it. I love you."

"Good cause you're stuck with the house and me." She said before kissing me hard on the lips as well as biting hard down on my lip making it bleed. I quickly pulled back a took my hand up to my lip.

"I have to make dinner. Our parents are coming over tonight remember." The blonde stated getting up and leaving the room before i got a chance to questions why she bit just sitting there for sometime i got up and headed downstairs where i found her in the kitchen area.

"I know you want to talk or whatever Lexa but I don't want to so let's just forget this all happened. I have a lot of work to do.

"It's not too late to cancel." I said when she started fumbling with things in drawers.

"Lexa we are not canceling." She said sternly.

"Okay. Okay. Not canceling." I said throwing my hands in the air surrendering.

" I'm glad we are on the same page now I need you to go and invite my mother to dinner. Since I'm making dinner."

" Clarke your mother hates me."

"Are you really afraid of my mother?"

"No I'm not." i said squaring my shoulders

"Okay then go invite her."

"I will." I said walking out the front door but before I could get to far Clarke called me back.

"You forgot something." She said tapping her lips for a kiss and I happily gave her one quickly not want to hurt my cut lip. Knowing it was getting late I hurried through the streets heading to the hospital building looking for Abigail.

"Is Abigail Griffin still here?" I asked one of the workers.

"Oh yes Commander she in her office." A woman said pointing me in the right direction. I walked to the end of the hall finally finding Abigail's office.

"Excuse me Dr. Griffin?" I questioned stepping into the small office.

"Yes Commander what do you want?" She grumbled.

"I've come to invite you to dinner at Clarke and I's new house. We invited my parents and saw it fitting that we also ask you to join us." I said in the most polite tone I could come up with.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I have work to do." i was about to walk out and take her answer how she left it, but then i thought about how much i need Clarke secretly wanted to mend their broken relationship.

"Please come. I know you don't like me but Clarke wants you there. She may not come out and say it but she does want you in her life. So please come." I said turning and walking out of the hospital and hurried back to Clarke.

 **Clarke's POV**

Once Lexa made it back she headed off to her new office to get some work done before everybody arrived. Not even five minutes after Lexa had made it back there was a knock on the door.

"Hello " I greeted. I thought it was Lexas family but it was my mother.

"Lexa invited me to dinner. I wasn't sure if I should bring anything but I brought some wine that Monty made." She said nervously as I stepped aside letting her in.

"You didn't have to bring anything, but thank you." I said moving toward the kitchen. We sat in awkward silence for another five more minute until Lexa walked in.

"Hey babe I'm just going to apologize ahead of time for my father. Oh sorry I didn't know anybody was here."

"It's quite didn't interrupt much of anything Commander, but why would you need to apologize for your father?"

"My father does not take to kindly to outsiders. He already threatened Clarke once." Abigail's face immediately went pale.

"Why wasn't I notified about this?" The woman asked with rage.

"Well maybe it's because you are abusive, homophobic, and crazy. Plus it happened this morning it not like it was a secret." I forcefully replied as there was a knock on the door signally Lexa's family had arrived.

"I'll go get it." I said turning, answering the door.

"Clarke! I missed you!" Coley squealed jumping into my arms. Which she surprisingly wasn't heavy at all for a thirteen year old girl.

"It's been like two hours since I last saw you." I chuckled putting the girl down.

"I know." The girl said looking down at her feet.

"Hey I missed you too. Now where are your parents?" Looking out toward the street I couldn't see much since it was dark already.

" Right there. I ran ahead of them cause I couldn't wait to see you and Lexa." I looked in the direction the girl was pointing and I finally saw two figures walking up to our front door.

"Hello Clarke it's wonderful to see you again." Darrellyn said with a smile while Thanatos just stared at me.

"Same to you.I hope you don't might but we also invited my mother to join us tonight." I said as I moved letting them into the house.

"Oh no that is fine. I'd love to meet your mother she must be very kind just like you." I slightly cringed at the thought of anybody thinking me and my mom are similar in any way. We walked into the kitchen to find my mother setting the table and Lexa bringing out the food I prepared. Lexa's mother greeted mine and sat down next to her while Lexa father kept staring until Darrellyn told him to sit and eat. We all fell into comfortable conversation and I completely forgot that my mother was such a horrible person until Thanatos finally spoke for the first time that night.

"Clarke where is your father?" I silence fell over the room as everybody turned to me. My father was not a topic that I ever talked about. It was my fault that he was not with us and I hated myself for that.

"He died before we came down to earth." I said quietly looking down at my plate like it was the most fascinating thing i've ever seen.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Darrellyn said.

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." I said before running off down the hall to the closest bathroom. As I was about to close the door Lexa appeared and stopped me.

" Clarke?"she said in a soft tone.

" I. I'm i' " I choked out dropping onto the ground.

"Clarke 's going to be okay." I felt her wrapped her arms around me and hold me tight. After what seemed like forever I was able to control me breathing again and Lexa spun me around to face her.

"Do you want me to send them home? I can send them home and we can cuddle tonight." She offered as she placed kisses to my temple which was soaked in sweat.

"No its okay ill be fine." I said moving to stand up and leave the bathroom and Lexa behind.

Notes:

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Nothing really big went something big will happen, so be on the look of for that.  
Please comment on what you thought negative or positive.  
-Ponder15


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Abigail's pov

Just after lexa ran after Clarke I finally looked up to see the confusion on the three grounders faces.

"Clarke believes that it was her fault that her father was killed and has a hard time talking about him, they were very close." I informed them.

"It was not my husband's intention to upset Clarke." Darrellyn said looking to the man and back at me.

" I doubt it was, but I can not help think that your husband is not very sorry about upsetting my daughter. After what I heard happened earlier today I doubt he cares about my daughter's feelings."

"My actions this morning were rash and childish. Darrellyn and others has told me of the kindness you daughter and people are many things that I do not agree with that your people do but, I do wish to make amends with Clarke especially now that I know that she and Lexa are to be bonded." Thanatos said trying to sound sincere, but it wasn't convincing.

"So you agree with their bonding?" I questioned.

"Not completely. Do you?" Thanatos stated.

"Not at all. I was raised and taught that this sorts of things should be between a man and woman. Not the same sex."

"Shouldn't the only thing that matters is if they love each other?" Coley questioned looking up at all of us. For some time I forgot she was even there.

"Some things aren't that simple honey." Darrellyn said to the girl and rubbed her back.

"What does it matter that you don't approve. You all are very old and are going to die soon so why should they do something that pleases you even when you won't even be there for it. They will have to suffer and you would not." Coley had a very good point. All I ever wanted for Clarke is her to be happy and maybe she is happy with the Commander.

"Maybe you're right Coley, but I still can't agree with this. I don't think I will ever agree with this." I said turning around when I heard Clarke and the Commander.

"Sorry I just needed a minute." Clarke said sitting down.

"It's quite alright, but it is getting late and Coley need to get to sleep." Darrellyn said softly.

" But mama I'm not tired. I wanna stay with Lexa." Coley whined ran around the table and into Lexa's arms.

" Coley you do need to go home and sleep. I will see you tomorrow." Lexa said in a stern tone trying to peel the younger girl off her.

" No. What if I wake up and you're gone. I just got you!" She said latching onto Lexa like her life depended on it. Lexa looked around for some kind of assistance but everybody just sat and watched the scene before them.

" Coley i'm not going anywhere I promise, but Clarke and I need our sleep and some alone time. Tomorrow at the first possible second I will come and get you okay?" the Commander said pulling her sister off of her.

" Okay promises are promises Lexa. You can't break them." Coley said strongly before turning back to her mother.

" It was a good meal Clarke that's for having us." Thanatos said getting up from his seat.

" No problem. Thank you for coming." Clarke replied standing as well to collect the plates as Lexa walked us out.

Lexa's POV

" Are you really okay?" I asked Clarke when I came back inside. She was sitting down at the table with her head in her hands.

"Yeah." She said as she pulled herself up from the table.

" Are you sure Clarke?" I asked carefully as I moved closer to her.

"I'm fine lexa. Now please just leave it be. " Clarke huffed abruptly moving away from me and going upstairs. I finished cleaning up from dinner before I followed Clarke. I found her in our room tucking into bed. I quickly undressed and climbed in bed.

" Alexandra Alycia Hanlin."

"What?" Clarke asked turning to face me.

"Alexandra Alycia Hanlin. That's my name. That is who I was before I became the Commander." I told Clarke was she stared at me.

"My favorite color is blue, to be exact the color of your eyes and i'm allergic to almost every kind of berries out there." I added.

" Why are you telling me this?" She asked as she started to sit up.

" Well it's important to know who you go to bed with and you asked during our wedding planning meeting. Plus early today you asked who I was."

" Clarke Eliza Griffin. I'm not allergic to anything and my favorite color is green i used to like tree green the best but the second I met you I fell in love with your eyes."

"The second I met you I fell in love with you. I didn't know it then but I do know." I said before I grabbed Clarke and pulled her on top of me so her head rested on my chest.

" Well Alexandra Alycia Hanlin, I fell in love with you the second before I met you. I didn't even need to see or hear you to know I loved you I just did.i feel like even though we don't really know each other I've known you my whole life."

" Soulmates. My people believe there will be a time in your life when there are unimaginable challenges you have to face and you can only successfully face them with the one person you are meant to be with forever. You are my soul mate." as I finished all I wanted to do was kiss the woman before me so I leaned up and kissed her. By the time we broke away from the kiss we were both gasping for air.

" I love it when you kiss me like that. I'm sorry for yelling at you and not clearly." Clarke said as she rolled off of me.

"I'm sorry too. I should have stopped Blake from kissing me after I realized what was going on, but I do love you so so much. I don't want to be with anyone else. Also I'm glad my kisses are enjoyable to you." I said before i pulled clarke back onto my body and slowly drifted to sleep.

Notes:

Alright I'm about to start up school again so I won't be updating as much for awhile, so I thought I'd post this chapter before I didn't have the time to. I hope you enjoyed it. As always please comment what you thought about this chapter.  
-Ponder15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Four Months later

Clarke's pov

It's been about four months since our first night in the house and many things have rebuilding of Tondc is finally finished and some of the Skaikru have traveled off to the other nations to help with modernizing them. Tondc was named the capital of the nations once all the leaders agreed on the new terms of the that there is peace throughout the nations people have stopped preparing for war and started to do other things with there of the warrior have picked up different trades but people are still required to train but not all day and the children are sent to school for part of the day before there warrior training. It took a lot of convincing with Lexa but after days of nagging she agreed that it would be good to educate the children and teach them how to write, read and speak english and and i have had little time together with everything changing in the nations,but every night that we are together we lay in bed and say something that about ourselves the other doesn't know about.

Even though everything going on is wonderful and great i do wish we had more time together. Lexa keeps promising me that once everything settles down she will take me on our first date but that still has not happened yet and i asked her if she was trying to avoid going on a date with me but she just walked off without answering. Almost every time we see each other in the day she randomly walks away.

"Hey Octavia." I said grabbing the brunette's attention as she walked by the hospital with Indra.

"Hey Clarke what's up?" She said turning around to stop and talk pulling indra with her.

"So you guys spend most of your day with Lexa right?" I question looking from Octavia to Indra.

"Obviously we do. I'm the Commanders second and Octavia is mine." Indra stated.

"Well do you think that she has been acting a little cold and standoffish?" As soon as the words left my mouth both of the women look at each other and then quickly started to walk off.

"Hey guys wait up!" I said chasing off after them.

"I'm sorry Clarke but there is a very important matter that we have to attend to." Octavia said without stopping only speeding up her pace.

"Come on not you guys too. Lexa has been doing this all week. Octavia Grace Blake you are keeping a secret from me." I accused. Octavia stopped dead in her tracks slowly turning around to face me.

"No i'm not Clarke." She said as her eye started to twitch.

"You're lying. I know because your eye is twitching when only happens when you lie to me, Raven, or Bellamy. Now what's going on?"

" I wish could tell you but i can't Clarke. You know that i must have a really good reason if i'm keeping a secret from you." She said quickly. Indra looked like she was about to kill Octavia as she tried to drag her away.

"Clarke it is time for us to go. Octavia and i have things to do." She said turning and trying to drag Octavia way again.

"Octavia you haven't keep a secret from me ever and now you are. I thought we were best friends." i said trying to bait her which work. within seconds her face looked as if i just killed a puppy and she pulled herself from Indra's grasp rushing towards me.

" The Commander told us not to tell you and i told her that i wouldn't be able to do it. She told us that she..." Octavia rushed to tell me but was cut off by Indra tackling her to the ground and shoving Octavia's face into the dirt.

"Octavia is not keeping as secret from you nor did the Commander tell us anything but to do our regular duties." Indra grunted out as Octavia was fighting to get back up.

"Come on indra it's not like she said she would cut of your heads if you told me." both of the women freeze looking up at something behind me.

"I did no such thing but if i told these two not say a word to you i would threaten cutting off their tongues if they told you." I turned around to see Lexa with a very unpleased face on.

" . I do believe you have task to do." Lexa said looking down at the two warriors.

" we do. Let's go and do those Indra." I turned to see Octavia getting up and rushing off with Indra close behind. When i turned back around to confront Lexa she was already gone.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Lexa is avoiding you because she gotten tired of you?" An unfamiliar voice said behind me I turned to find it was Costia's voice.

"No i havent cause lexa wouldnt get tired of me." I said in a harsh tone.

"Are you sure because i've seen her and your friend Raven sneaking off into the woods and coming back exhausted and to me that seems like they are going off to... ahh what do you Skaikru call it? Oh yes like they are going off to fuck." She said with a evil smirk.

"You're just trying to start up trouble Costia. I take it that you're still upset that Lexa does not love you like she loves me." Clarke stated trying not to let the girl get to her.

"Come on Clarke. All the signs are up your eyes." She said smiling and then walking away.

Later that night

Lexa's POV

" Clarke? I'm home." I called out into the dark house but I only got silence back for an answer. As I walked further into the house I saw Clarkes boots and jacket sprawled out on the floor of the kitchen. I picked up her boots and jacket a put then by the front door and continued my search for Clarke. I finally found her sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms.

"Clarke. Hey come on. Come to bed." I whispered in her ear as I gently shook her awake.

"Go away Commander." Clarke mumbled in what sound like a broken voice, before pulling the furs over her head.

"Clarke what's wrong? I know I said that we would have dinner together at the dining hall, but I was with Raven and we lost track of time working." I went to rub her back but as I touched her she flinched my hand away and shot straight up. When she finally looked at me I could tell that she had spent her night crying and I immediately felt horrible.

" What's wrong? What's wrong is that all of a sudden Raven is more important than me, you're having my best friend lie to me, and you're blowing off every plan we make to see each other and you don't even have the decency to come tell me yourself you have Tom do it for you. You know I've spent more time this week with him than I have spent with you in like a month.A fucking month Lexa. I thought we were on the same page when it come to this relationship but recently you don't seem like you are. "

" I am. I really am. I've just been busy the last month . My feelings for you have not changed."

" I've been cheated on 've cheated on me with the Queen. Finn cheated on me with Raven. He just used me for sex and I won't go down that road again. So if you cheating than just tell me and we can end things so you can be with Raven."

" I'm not sure what cheating means but I don't want to be with Raven. She nothing compared to you."

"Cheating is when you have sex or even kiss somebody when you're dating somebody else."

"Oh well I haven't done that with Raven and everything that happened with Blake was a know that I i'm not ready to have sex."

" If you're not cheating then what are you doing?"

"Get dressed I wanna show you what we've been doing." I said getting up from the bed and waiting for Clarke to get dressed.

" Where are we going?" Said asked quietly as we made our way outside. I mounted up on my horse and reached my hand out to Clarke.

"The woods." I said as she grabbed onto my arm and I pulled her up onto the horse. I informed the guards stationed outside of the house that they could go home before I took a torch and rode off into the woods. It took about twenty minutes to get there and Clarke was uncomfortably silent the whole soon came up on what was left over of a house.

" Raven,Octavia and Indra have been helping me plan a date for us to go on. I asked Tom to keep you company while Raven and Octavia was helping me." I explained as we travel through the rubble to a shelter that I found when I was a little girl. Once we climbed in what was an underground bomb shelter I pulled a switch and the whole room lit up with looked like she was about to cry when I looked back at her.

" Raven helped me run electricity out here and Octavia helped inform me on what to do for this date since this is all new to me." I said with a big smile but it soon fell when I saw Clarke start to sob.

" Do you not like it? I'm sorry this was a stupid idea. We can go back." I rushed out quickly holding Clarke in my arms.

" No this is all so perfect. I'm so horrible, when Costia said that you were cheating on me i believed her and lost all my senses." She babbled as her cries stopped.

" Costia told you that I was cheating?" I asked forcefully.

"Yeah after you,Octavia, and Indra left. I should not have listened to her."

" It's okay Clarke. Not your fault. We should not let her get to us. We are on a date and that's all that matters." I said as I moved Clarke to sit down at the table in the middle for the room. I reached under the table and grabbed a box filled with different books that Clarke might like.

" I know how much you like to read so I had some of my men search for bunkers in the area to find all of these." I pushed the box toward Clarke.

"You didn't have to get me anything Lexa." She said as she started to open the box.

" I know. I wanted to." I watched her open the box and her face light up when she figured out what the gift was.

" Lexa. Some of these I've only dreamed of reading. This is so amazing. You are amazing." Clarke started going through the boxes before looking up at me and kissing me hard on the lips.

" Octavia told me that on dates you do a fun activity but all things she suggested would get us killed so I figure we could just stay here and you could read to me." I said nervously and slightly babbling.

" That sounds nice. So which book?" She said looking back at all the books laid out on the table.

" Pick something you haven't read but always wanted to read." I said moving from the table to the bed in the back of the room.

"Okay well this one's called Romeo and Juliet it's not a book but a play. Where people would act out what is happening." Clarke said as she moved over to the bed and laid down next to me and started to read. I soon found myself drifting off to the sound of Clarke's voice as she read, but the story was too interesting to not listen to so I kept myself awake.

" Lexa you don't have to stay awake. If you are tired I stop reading and we can go to sleep." Clarke said as she moved closer to me and put the book down.

" No I'm not tired yet. I'm enjoying this story very much."

"You're tired. I will read you more tomorrow night." I was about to protest but she quickly silenced me with a kiss. She soon pulled away and leaned back onto the bed.

"Thank you for the best date ever." She mumbled a she cuddled into my body. Hours later I found myself being woken by Clarke voice.

" Clarke what is it?" I asked. After a short time of silence I hear Clarke voice again I turn to face but I see that she must be talking in her sleep.

" Lexaa!" She moans out and rolls on top of me. My whole body tenses when she starts to rock her hips against me.

"Clarke you need to wake up? " I said shaking the girl slightly. I tried waking her many times but she would not her only made her rock down on me harder. After what felt like hour but was most likely a couple minutes I started to relax and give in to Clarke's unconscious movements, our bodies were moving under the sheets and I was out of breath. I digged my hands deep into the mattress. I had to cover my mouth with the pillow so it would drown out the sound of my moans. I knew I was getting close to release, I stopped moving while the blonde kept humping me, moving faster against the my body. Before I could find my release Clarke's body froze.

" Lexa what's going on?" She asked quietly as she looked into my eyes.

" Ahh. I do believe you were having a dream where we had sex. I tried to wake you but you would not." I informed the blonde as she moved off of me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Lexa. This is so embarrassing." She said hiding her face in her hands. I move over to her and started to rub her back.

" It's alright Clarke having dreams like that is normal for people our age, I've had many myself."

" I bet you have but have you ever got on top on your girlfriend while she sleeps and start humping her? I don't think so." the blonde exclaimed stand up and pacing around the room.

" It's not like i didn't enjoy it." I mumbled to myself as I moved to adjust myself in my pants that had become very tight during Clarke's fornications.

" What?" She said turning to face me.

"It wasn't unpleasant. I was enjoying myself too." i saw Clarke's eyes quickly dart down to my crotch and then back to my eyes.

"How do you know that I was enjoying myself?" She asked defensively crossing her arms.

"Well I doubt you weren't." I said honestly.

"It's quite alright Clarke. It's has been a long time since we have had any type of intimacy like this." I added as I pulled Clarke back into bed laying her down next to me.

" It's not that I'm embarrassed because I had an orgasm. Its embarrassing to do that to you while I was asleep."

" Well that's nothing to be embarrassed about. If I would have had ejaculated I wouldn't have been embarrassed. Let's just go to sleep it's very late." I said as I move to kiss her lips and then adjusted in the bed to get comfortable. Just as I was close to falling back to sleep I felt Clarke shift and wiggle around.

" What's wrong babe?" I asked softly placing a kiss on her temple.

" You're penis it's poking me." She said flipping her body so she facing me.

" Sorry, I didn't even notice. I'll take care of that." I said looking down at my boner and slipping my hand in my pants.

" It's alright. It was just rubbing up against my ass and I couldn't sleep. Oh wow you're going to do that right here in bed?"

" Would you like me to go outside? I can do that if you wish." I said moving to get out of bed but before i could leave Clarke pulled me back down into bed and before i could question her she took her hand and put it on my dick. By then you can imagine how surprised I was. Soon she was rubbing my took my penis and started sucking on it. She sucked me until i was about to release, i tried to push her off ,but before I could she kissed me and hushed my pleas before returning to my penis before i released in her mouth.

" You didn't have to do that." I said to her after I regained control of my body.

" I would not have done it if I didn't want to Lexa." She said flatly as she laid her head down on my chest.

" Now let's get to sleep. All this has got me very exhausted."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lexa's POV

Capital building

I've been sitting here listening to Indra's status report on the alliance for about three hours. All of it is the same thing the alliance is thriving and the modernization of all the clans is on schedule. I rather be with Clarke but I'm the commander and I duties to fulfill.

" Is there anything else that I need to attend to today?" I asked as I sat back down on my throne.

"We need to organize the alliance council meeting. Especially where all the leaders of the nations are going to stay. When we lived in tents we could just set up more and take them down when we were done with them but we can't do that now. The first arrival will be from the Ice Nation Queen Blake will be here tomorrow. The rest will be herein a week's time." Indra informed me.

"Okay. Send out a message to everyone in TonDC informing them that the leaders from the alliance are in need for a place to stay while they are here and that anyone who takes one in they will be give compensation for the time the leaders stay and leave. If that is all I must be going. I will be back tonight to see the progress of the housing situation." I turn to leave but before I could Indra called me back.

" Commander I've told that one of the topics in this meeting will be you and the ski prisa bonding." Indra told me before she turned and left to do what I told her to do. I quickly left too.

Clarke and I had promised Coley that we would spend the day together after I finished with my meeting with Indra. Coley has become very attached to Clarke and I so we make sure we see her almost every day. I quickly make my way back home where I planned to meet Clarke and Coley. Once I round the corner I can see Coley playing with Clarke in the front yard.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I really am." I said kissing Clarke on the lips and getting a grossed out moan from Coley. I withdraw from Clarke and turn to Coley.

"Am I not allowed to kiss Clarke anymore?" I question the girl.

"No it's gross. Kissing is for old people." She said shaking her head.

"Ahh I get it. I guess no more kissing Clarke than."

"Good. Kissing is gross." She said moving over to Clarke who had a wicked grin on her face. All of the sudden she wrapped her arm up around Coley holding her in place and start covering the girl in wet slobbery kisses resulting the girl to squeal and squirm in Clarke's arms.

" Lexi! Lexi help me!" Coley yelled. I quickly moved around to Clarke and started kissing my sister just as much as Clarke was. Coley soon wiggled her way out of Clarke's grasp and dropped to the ground.

"You two are horrible. I hope you know that." She said with a very serious face as she pushed her glasses back up in place.

"That's not very nice to say Coley." Clarke said sitting on the ground down near the girl.

" I don't care. That was not very nice to kiss me like that. Now I'm going to get old and die." Coley huffed as she walked inside the house.

"Coley who told you that you get old and die if you get kissed?" I asked as we followed the girl inside.

"Mom and dad did. I told them that Sonya kissed me on the lip for 5 seconds and that's what they told me." She said plopping down on the couch in the living room.

"Well your mom and dad lied to you. The only thing kissing does is express how much you love someone."

"Are you sure? Cause I really don't want to be old and or die."

"We are very sure. Now how about we make some lunch it's already past midday and I have to talk to Indra before the sunsets." I suggested to Coley while Clarke gives me a weird look.

"Coley how about you go wash up while we start on lunch." Clarke said pushing Coley in the direction of the bathroom.

Clarke's pov

"So why do you need to talk with Indra?" I asked Lexa in a hushed voice as we started making sandwiches.

"There is a problem with the housing of the all the nations leaders and Indra said that the matter of us being bonded is going to be on the table during the council meeting." She replied while cutting the meat into slices.

"We can house somebody if nobody else will. We have plenty of space with the extra rooms." I suggested to Lexa completely ignoring the matter of the bonding ceremony. It looked like Lexa was about to say something to me but Coley ran in cutting her off.

"All clean!" She yelled as she slid into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"We're almost done. So how's school going?" Lexa questioned as we finished making the sandwiches and moved to the table.

"It's good." Coley said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Just good?" I asked.

"I like school it's fun but I don't like to read and my teacher makes me read every night." Coley said with a huff.

"What's wrong with reading?" Lexa question turning her attention to Coley and I.

"I can't read. Well I can but it's just really hard. Everybody makes fun of me." Coley explained with a frown, when Lexa slammed her fist into the table I shot her a disapproving glare. Lexa quickly composed herself with her classic stoic expression.

"Why is that?" I asked softly as Lexa started to eat aggressively holding back from losing her temper.

"They all think I'm too old to not be able to read." Coley said with a dejected look.

"That's stupid. Next time somebody makes fun of you tell them some people learn at different speeds and then go on to say half of the adults in TonDC don't know how to read." I said with force. That's when I noticed Coley was looking at me like I was lying.

"What it's true. Your big sister the commander doesn't know how to read."

"Ahh that's not true. I can read i just have a hard time with the bigger words." Lexa stated.

"Really Lexi you can't read either?"

"Not very well no. Clarke has been helping me get better though."

"Will you help me get better Clarke?" Coley pleaded.

"I'll help you if you answer one question? Coley gave me a hesitant nod before looking at Lexa.

"So you and Sonya kissed, tell me about that?"

"We kissed for a little bit a couple days ago and she ran off afterwards." Coley said quickly.

"That's it? That's all you're going to give me?" I asked slightly teasing Coley.

"What else is there to say?" She question looking back and forth between Lexa and I. Lexa gave her a confused look and shrugged.

"Sometimes you guys seem to be completely clueless." I said shaking my head before continuing.

"When a girl kisses you and then runs away that mean she likes you, she's just nervous about how you might react." Both girls were sporting shocked expression but Lexa looked like she was a little bit angry.

"What are you trying to say Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"That Sonya has a crush on Coley."I said matter of factly.

"Coley is way too young to have people have crushes on her. You're also shouldn't be kissing anybody you're way way too young to be kissing people Coley." Lexa said with a stern face. Coley abruptly stood up from the table walk away with the intent on leaving but l got up and stopped her while Lexa silently followed. Coley turned around facing Lexa.

" I'm not too young to do anything. I'm not a baby. I'm about to start warrior training. You have to be a mature adult to train as a warrior." She spat back at Lexa.

"Whoa whoa. Let's calm down now. Lexa you were what twelve when you and Costia had your relationship. Coley not a little kid anymore this is the time when she should be figure these types of things out." I told Lexa then moving the two girls to sit down in the living room and then turned facing Coley.

"Now Coley I'm not saying that you should be going around kissing everybody and their brother, but if there's somebody you like go for it just take your time with it."

"I guess you're right Clarke. Coley you're not a little girl I'm sorry for being so harsh. If you like Sonya than go for it. Do you like Sonya?"

"Yeah I think I do. She's funny, kind, caring, and man is she beautiful. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without her. It's just there's so much more than that." Coley explained.

"Well good luck with Sonya. I have to go though. Indra and I have a meeting. Bye love. Bye Coley." Lexa said getting up placing a

kiss on both of our foreheads. We both silently watched Lexa leave. Once we heard the front door closed I turned my attention back Coley.

"What did you mean when you said there was so much more than that? You don't have to say anything but I noticed when you said that your face dropped a little bit." Coley looked up at me with a wide I expression.

"You caught that?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you in telling me anything, but I'm completely opened minded and you can confide in me." I informed the younger girl.

"You're probably the best person to talk to about this. I know that my parents won't understand and Lexa I don't want to put her in a bad spot. I think she would always accept me but I don't know."

" Lexa would always accept you and so would I. I just want you to know that."

" I know. I never told anybody this other than Sonya, but it's eating me up." Coley said nervously.

"I don't think that I should have been born like this." She said quietly with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you mean like how your sister was born. With male genitals?" I asked.

"No I wish I was born with male parts. I know that I'm a boy but I was born in a girls stupid body. You have no idea what it's like not feeling uncomfortable in your body. I hate it and there's nothing I can do." She said and finally broke down into tears. I move over to her and held her while she cried for a little bit before I said anything.

"Hey? Hey look at me okay? You're right I don't know what it's like feeling this way but there are things we can do about it. Up on the ark there was people that felt like this too." I told Coley rubbing her back.

"You don't understand. My people believe that the gender you're born as is scarred. That the gods made us that way for a reason and changing genders shouldn't be done. If you voice that then you'll disowned by the clan." Coley explained

"That was the old ways. Lexa has been changing everything for the past year and a half. I won't let them do anything to you.

"I'm just so scared. I just want to be able to be me, not somebody everybody wants me to be." She said quietly as she started to sob again. I wasn't sure what to do so I just pulled her onto my lap and held onto as she cried. It soon started to become dark but before I knew it Coley had fallen asleep in my arms. I figured I wait until Lexa got home and she could carry Coley up to one of the guest rooms. It was about twenty more minutes before Lexa walk through the front door and gave me a surprised confused look.

"What is Coley still doing here?" She whispered as she sat down next to us.

"She wore herself out crying and fell asleep in my arms. Do you think you can carry her up to one of the guest bedrooms?" I said to Lexa in a hushed voice. Lexa only nodded in response before moving in front of me and pulling Coley into her arms and disappearing up stairs. As soon as Lexa was upstairs I went outside to talk to one of the guard on duty outside the house.

"Hey?" I said grabbing the guards attention.

"Everything is good?" He asked in broken English. I really need to learn their language so it's easier for them.

"Oh yes everything is fine. I was wondering if you could go to the commanders parents house and inform them that Coley fell asleep here and is going to spend the night.?"

"Yes." The guard said before turning and hurrying down the street to do my request. He returned a couple minutes later.

"They wanted to thank you for letting them know where their daughter was and letting her stay." He informed before turn back to his guards post. I thanked him and walked back inside to see Lexa coming down the stairs.

"You said Coley was crying? Why?" Lexa asked as we moved into the kitchen so we could talk without waking Coley up.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'm sorry but I promised Coley that I wouldn't tell you not until she was ready." Lexa gave me and upset look and huffed.

"You'd tell me what it was if it was serious though right?" Lexa questioned.

"It's is something serious. Very serious and she afraid to tell you and your parents but I can't tell you."

" Clarke this is my little sister we are talking about I have a right to know." She said fuming.

"You're right you do have a right to know but I can't and won't be the one to tell you. She has to do that herself and you will not push her to tell you. Got it?" Lexa silently nodded again.

"There's a couple leaders that have not been housed yet. Queen Blake is one of them and the other is Ivan from the badlands. I wanted to talk with you before I said anything."

"I'm fine with either one stay with us but we can't have both cause I feel like Coley will be staying here for a little bit."

"I feel more comfortable with Queen Blake stay with us. Ivan has a thing for me and he gets very sexual with me."

"So does the Queen." I said bitterly.

"Yes but if Coley is in the house with him might try something with has a thing for younger girls. I know that the Queen would never do that but if you're not comfortable we will house Ivan and I will keep an eye on him."

"No. Blake will stay with us then but if she does make a move on you she is gone."

"That's sounds fair." Lexa said as moving over to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Let's go to bed. It's been a long day." I said pulling her toward the stairs. Once we made it up to our bedroom and settled down I could tell Lexa was having a hard time falling asleep.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked turning around to face her.

" Coley. She going to be okay right?"

"It might take some time but I do think things will get better. Now go to sleep." I said as I pushed her down and rested my head on her chest.

The next day

Lexa's pov

When I woke up the next morning the sun was just rising. Clarke was peacefully asleep so I slipped out of bed and walked down the hall and looked into the room I put Coley in. She was also peacefully sleeping so I left and headed downstairs to wait for them to wake so we could all get breakfast in the dining hall. Clarke woke up a half hour later. Coley stumbled down the stairs another twenty minutes later.

"Morning kiddo." Clarke said as Coley sat down laid her head down on Clarke's lap. Coley only mumbles a response and turned into Clarke's stomach nuzzling in her.

"Morning Coley." I said moving closer to the two.

"Hi." Coley said quietly.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask while I started to rub her back.

"I wore myself out last night so I slept like a baby. I'm sorry for falling asleep here." She said ducking her head farther into Clarke's lap.

"Hey it's okay bud. It's was no problem having you stay the night." Clarke said reassuring my sister.

" Clarke said you were having a tough night so it was fine by me and even if you weren't having a tough night it would have been fine." I added to Clarke's statement.

"Thanks you guys. You are the best. Clarke I'm really sorry about falling asleep on you. You should have just woke me up."

"You were tired. A lot happened in a small amount of time and it took a lot out of you. Stop apologizing."

"Now how about we go to the dining hall and get some food." I said grabbing the girl's attention.

In the dining hall

When we entered the dining hall it seemed there weren't many people there but my parents and Clarke's mother were sitting together talking. We sat down with them after we got our food.

"Hello girls. How did you sleep?" Abby greeted.

"We all slept great." Clarke responded as Coley and I nodded.

"That's good. Commander we were actually just talking about the various laws that would get you kicked out of the clan." Abby informed.

"Ahh yes there are many of those. We have some very strict laws. Honestly I believe that many of them should be changed but I haven't had the time to go through them." I told Abby.

"What do you mean you want to change the laws?" My father question.

"Exactly how it sounds father. Some laws are old and irrelevant."

"Our laws were put in place for a reason. You can't be changing them." My father rebuttaled.

" I can do whatever I want. I'm am the Commander don't forget that." I said aggressively. My father didn't say anything more. He just sat back and continued to eat.

"What laws are you thinking about changing." Coley asked quietly.

"Well any law that states a minor crime is punishable by death. Or the disowning of a clan member over a minor crime." I explained.

"Nice so like the law that about the whole the gender you are given at birth is the one you stick with or you're kicked out." Clarke said out of nowhere. Before I could answer my mother jumped in.

"Well obviously you would never change that law. That is one of our most important laws."

"I hadn't thought about that law. How did you even here about that one Clarke?" I asked turning my attention towards Clarke, but as I did I could see Coley slightly cringe.

" Octavia told me about it. She was enraged by the thought of you guys not accepting your people as who they really are. On the ark we would help people like that physically become who they are." Clarke said confidently.

"I don't know. Not many people have that kind of problem so I don't know if it would do anything if I changed it."

"What if people are just hiding it in fear of what would happen to them."

"Why does it matter so much to you Clarke?" I asked.

"I just does. It's just a stupid law."

"You're making it sound like you want to change your gender."

"No I don't but,what if I did? Would you still love me?"

"I wouldn't care Clarke but I would have to make you leave the clan and never return."

"Change the law it's that simple. Let people be who they are." Clarke huffed out.

"What's the point of changing the law if there's no one who will benefit from it."I said raising my voice.

"I know someone who would benefit. Nobody would tell you about this even if they were close to you Lexa. People are afraid." Clarke yelled. Clarke stood up and stormed out. I immediately got up and followed her out. I could tell she was headed back home but I was stopped by Indra.

"Commander Queen Blake has arrived. Where is she going to be staying?" Indra question while gesturing towards the queen and her two guards.

"The Queen will be staying with Clarke and I. Her room will be ready in a hour. Is there anything else that I need to do?"

"Well I'd like to give you a progress report on on all the clans."

"Alright then." I said turning and walking off to the capitol building. What I didn't know is that Indra want to talk about every single village the was under my protection. By the time I was able to make it back to the house it was dark. I silently walked into the house hoping not to wake further into the house I could tell everything was put away and in its place meaning that Clarke had already headed I made it upstairs i could hear voices coming from the room Coley was staying in.

"Are you sure about this Clarke? What if somebody figures it out and say something to my parents?" Coley asked.

"It's going to be fine Cole. Nobody will even think twice about it and if somebody questions you can just say it's easy to fight without all this hair in your face." I heard Clarke reassured.

"Okay. Do it. I'm ready." Coley said bouncing in her seat.

"Alright just stop moving and I'll start." I watch silently as Clarke started to cut chunks of Coley's hair until it was ear length and evened out.

"What do you think about this?" Clarke asked turn Coley to face the mirror that was set up in front of them. Coley gave Clarke a displeased look.

"Come on Clarke you know I want it shorter."

"I know. I was just giving you a choice. Shorter it is." Clarke once again began to cut away from the bottom of Coley's head to the top. When Clarke was finished you could see that she left the top longer than the the bottom and made a design across the back of Coley's head. Coley could stare into the mirror and looked at her appearance.

"Tonight was fun. Thank you Clarke. You're going to be a great sister when you and Lexi get bonded." Coley said jumping up from the chair and giving Clarke a huge hug.

"And you're going to be a great little brother Cole." All of a sudden it all clicked. Why Clarke was so upset at breakfast. Why Coley was so upset the other night. Coley wanted to be a Coley was a boy. Once I put all the pieces together I knew I shouldn't have to been listening so I started to back away and head back down stair and act like I just got home but before I could I knocked into a painting and it clattered to the ground.

"What was that?" I heard Coley asked and then foot step. Soon Clarke, Coley, and even Queen Blake appeared from their rooms.

"Lexa? What are you doing?" Clarke asked turn on the hall lights.

"I wasn't paying attention and ran into the painting." I lied.

"How long have you been here?" Coley asked nervously.

"She's been back for about twenty minutes. I heard you come in." Queen Blake interjected before I could say anything. Coley face when from worried to horrified in two seconds before she turned and started down the stairs.

"Coley wait!" I called out. I could tell that she wasn't going to stop running but I needed to talk with her. So I ran up to the balcony and jump over it landing right in front of her, cause her to slam into my chest. I quickly grabbed her and held tight.

"Don't run. Please I just want to talk to you." I said softly.

"Please don't send me away. I was only joking. I know the laws I would never be that way." Coley said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey you don't have to worry. I'm not going to send you away. You're my little sist... or I mean brother after all. I just got you."

"So you're not going to kick me out?"

"No. I'm not. You have nothing to worry about." I said while releasing Coley from my hug.

"You didnt seem that you excepted it this sounded like you werent going to do anything." Coley said quietly.

"Well at first i didn't think i was going to but i thought about it after Clarke and i fought and i figured that Clarke was right. Nobody is going to come to me and ask me to change the law or be open about this while the law is in place." I explained.

"Well now that is settled why don't we all go to bed?" Clarke asked pulling our attention up to the balcony.

"That sounds like a great idea." Coley said to Clarke while starting up the stairs.

"Sorry for waking you Queen Blake." Coley added as he passed the queen on his way to his room.

"It's no problem. Now I shall be off to bed." The queen said before turning to her room farther down the hall.

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.

-Ponder15


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
One week later  
Clarke's POV

"How are you and Lexa doing?" Octavia asked as we walked through TonDC.

"Ugh." I huffed out in annoyance.

"That bad? Is she not pleasing you?" Octavia replied with huge grin.

"Ever since Lexa found out about Cole she has been working non-stop to change the law so that Cole won't be disowned by the clan, but it's a lot hard than it seems, probably mostly because she's changing other laws at the same time so it's not too obvious that she's changing the law for her family. Plus there's the alliance council meeting in two days and I'm worried about that, but it's definitely starting to take a toll on me not being able to see lexa. She hasn't really come home in the past week and she's always too busy to talk or just give me a simple smile. On top of that we haven't been any type of intimate in more than a week, which isn't too bad, but sometimes you need some time with your partner. You know?"

"Oh I know lincoln and I went without having sex for a day, now damn that was hard." I abruptly stopped and glared at octavia.

"Really? Come on O i really don't know what to do here. I need some time with lexa even if it's only just a minute.I get that this whole Cole thing is important but so am I. "

"You just need to be kidnapped or something than Lexa will drop everything to save you." she said sarcastically.

"Octavia Blake you are a genius.I'm going to need your help on this one though."

"Clarke I wasn't being serious!"

"I know but I am. I already got a great plan. Come on!

Lexa's POV  
Command building

"Indra!" I called out.

"Commander? Is everything alright?" She asked entering the room.

"This is all the laws I have amended. They need to be taken down to the records room." I stated bluntly not even taking time to look at her.

"Commander?"

"What Indra?" I question as I stopped what I was doing to turn toward my second.

"It seems like Clarke ran off into the woods and hasn't returned. Her guards that you had following her came back injured and said they were attacked."

"I had twenty guards on her! How does twenty guards lose one person?" I yelled as I flipped over the table I was working at.

"Lexa I think you need to calm down. We will find her."

"No. I will find her. Seems to me my warriors are too incompetent to do so." Storming out of the room I soon found myself in the woods where the attack on my warriors occurred. I started to look around when I found two sets of footprints. One set looked like they were struggling and then they were picked up and carried. After following the tracks for about two miles I see a hooded figure dropping an unconscious Clarke into a bunker. Before I could surprise attack the hooded figure I stepped on a twig and informed to figure I was there. They quickly turned towards me and started running at me. I pulled my sword and held it at the ready but before I could attack the hooded figure threw some sort of powered at me that made my muscles become weak, dropping me to the ground. I tried with all my might to move and fight back but I couldn't. Soon I found myself inside the bunker being tied down on the bed that was in the middle of the room. The hooded figure slowly moved over to me and blindfolded me. There was some shuffling and then the was I light touch to my shoulder.

"Torture me all you want. I will not break. Do what you must." I said in my commander voice.

"Come on commander you know me I'm not the torture type." A familiar voice replied making a chill run down my spine.

"You know commander. You'd think that the great commander would put up more of a fight. That powered we gave you is a powerful muscle relaxer so you won't be moving any time soon."

"Clarke what are you doing? I want you to release me right now. There are important thing I must be doing." I commanded.

"What? You think that I'm going to give you what you want when you haven't done the same with me? When was the last time you even smiled at me?" Honestly that was a good question. Clarke and I haven't been able to see each other in a week. I been so focused on changing the laws to even really spend time with my girlfriend. I've also been busy with could say we become friends or something more but I can bring myself to admit to that.

Ever since Blake has been in TonDC she has stuck to my side as if she was glued to me. I've enjoyed her company though. She understands what it's like to have so much pressure upon your shoulders all the time. At the same time I wish she would go away. She has made me a cheater which wouldn't be a problem if Clarke was born a grounder and not of the sky. The commander having multiple partners is a sign of strength, but the Skaikru see things is an interesting women sometimes it's like she's two different people. One minute she is my kind and caring friend and the next an aggressive angry woman who thinks I belong to her.

"You're right Clarke. I'm sorry that I've been a horrible girlfriend this past week. I deserve to be left here forever.I'm a stupid branwoda. I don't deserve you." And I truly don't Clarke has been honest and true ever since we met and I'm a filthy cheater.

"You're right you are a branwoda and you should be left here for sometime. That's exactly what i'm going to to do."Clarke said as left the bunker.

Clarkes POV  
After I left lexa in the bunker I sat down in a small clearing not to far away from the bunker. I soon felt guilty about leaving Lexa there like that even though I knew that I shouldn't feel guilty at all. It took about an hour before I caved and went back to the bunker.

"Lexa?" I called out as I descended down the ladder. When I walked over to lexa I could see that her whole body was shaking because of the cold. It was getting closer to winter and the day were colder but being underground probably didn't help.

"Clarke." She whimpered out as I placed my hand her cold cheek.I took of her restraints and laid down next to her rubbing her back soothingly as she fell asleep to my warm body.

Two hours later  
Lexa's POV

When I started to wake up I could hear Clarke on the radio with Octavia.

"Octavia are you there? Over."

"Hey Clarke. What's up? Did the plan work? Over."

"Yeah it worked I just don't know if I took it to far. Over."

"Took it to far what are you talking about? Over."

"I left her in the bunker like we planned but it got cold really quick. When I came back she was shaking and whimpering so was like to hours ago O she been out ever since! Over." all I could think was I don't know why she's so worried I'm fine I was only a little cold. Plus I totally deserve this.I suck at being a good girlfriend.

"Clarke calm down I'm sure she's fine just exhausted that's all. Over." I am a little exhausted and my body's a little sore, but more mentally exhausted than anything. I spent most of the time while she left me down here thinking about what I've done with Blake and whether it was a good idea to tell Clarke and if I did tell Clarke what would I tell her. Would I tell her the half truth that Blake and I are getting to be close friends or the whole truth that Blake and I have kissed and fooled around since she's been in TonDC.

"Fuck." I said in my head.

"You're right I bet she's fine… Oh I think she's waking up got to go. Over and out." Did I say that out loud?

"Lexa? Baby how are feeling?" Clarke asked rushing over to me.

"A little sore and cold still but other than that I feel fine. " I said slowly sitting up.

"Are you sure? I don't know why I thought that was a good idea."

"Princess I'm fine and I love you. I'm sorry I haven't been a good girlfriend to you. I'll do better I swear." I said place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to start right now and be better by pleasuring you." I said before I pushed her down on the bed and started sucking on her neck. Clarke moaned and raised her hips, pressing into the deliciously hard ridge of my erection. It was my turn to moan as she recaptured my lips into a hard kiss.

We kissed like this for a little bit before I took off her and my shirts and bindings.I began kissing my way down from her jaw, marking each new bit of skin. I leaned in and took one tight peaks into my hot mouth. Gently I sucked on the rosy tip and reveled in the sound Clarke made.

"Oh, I love to hear you moan like that." My voice was like gravel and drove her arousal even higher.

Clarke dug her fingers into my scalp and dragged my mouth down to her other breast. Clarke reached down to undo her pants, fingers fumbling in her passion-dazed state. I chuckled, a deep rumbling in my chest, and brushed her clumsy fingers aside making quick work of her pants and mine.I slid up her body, once again thrusting my cock along her sex but not entering her.

"Be a good girl and keep your hands right here." Clarke felt her press her hands down into the mattress. I took her knees in each hand and spread them wide, settling between them. Clarke stopped breathing, as my long fingers found her dripping wet core.

"Already so wet for me, huh, princess?" I teased, pressing feather light kisses against her thigh, inching ever closer.

After what felt like an eternity of teasing, I stroked along her slick entrance. Clarke groaned loudly, then I slid one long finger knuckle-deep into her slick entrance, and wrapped my lips around her clit. Clarke felt her climax build at a swift and forceful speed, spiraling through her core, spreading deliciously out to her limbs. I turned my wrist, adjusting the angle and sliding in a second was coming undone. She incoherently shouted what could have been my name amidst a string of curses, coming hard around my fingers.

"Oh god, lex, I… can't… I…" Clarke mumbled, drifting slowly back to earth.

"I can't feel anything. That was amazing baby." She said nuzzling into me as I move from on top of her to next to her.

Clarkes pov

I slowly feel myself start to wake up. Sitting up I find myself in my bed wearing on of Lexa t shirts. I look over I find Lexa's spot in bed empty and cold. Suddenly my stomach twists in a nervous pain.

"Was that all a dream? It couldn't have. It felt so real." I say to myself.

"It must've been a dream since I'm back in my room." I added as I got up from my bed and changed into my clothes for the day before I went to wake Cole up. I walked to his room and knocked but there was no answer like there usually is so I walked in to find him gone. I quickly turn around and walk out of the room to search the rest of the house but I slam into Lexa.

"Shit 're probably in a hurry to leave. My bad." I say before stepping back to let her by but all Lexa does it look down at me with a frown.

"Babe what are you doing awake? You don't usually get up for an hour so. And you're dressed. Oh come on!" Lexa wined.

"What is going on? Don't you have commander business to do?" I asked.

"Well probably, but I took today off. To spend time with you and Cole. I was planning to surprise you with breakfast in bed and maybe something else. Octavia said that this a cute thing sky people do."

"Breakfast in bed and something else? Oh! Oh my god are talking about morning sex? You were planning on surprising me with morning sex and breakfast in bed and I ruined it." Lexa nodded.

"It's alright it was a stupid idea anyway. You probably have things to do at the hospital today or something." Lexa said as she nervously shuffled her feet.

"No no no. It's a great idea and I love it. How about this? You go back downstairs and I'll go get undressed and you can surprise me." I said quickly as possible and turned and ran back into our room. I quickly got undressed and laid under the covers. All I can think about is how awesome this is going to be when I get pulled out of my thoughts when I feel the bed shift. Lexa's nose nuzzling and sliding from my hair towards the side of my neck. Fingers pressing into my skin.

I turn over letting her kiss me deeply, Lexa's hand tightening in my hair, pulling me flush against his body. My hands raked up her side, skating over her arms and shoulders to rest on the side of her neck.

"Mm." Lexa hummed against my mouth. The corners of her own mouth were turned up in a lazy smile.

"What're you smiling about?" I asked, tugging on the short strands of hair at the back of her neck. Lexa chuckled and kissed me again.

"Nothing." She said, lips still pressed against mine. "I just really like this."

"Me too."

Lexa's lips kissed my ear suddenly, as I felt Lexa's fingers dipping between my lower lips. Lexa's hands were rough, strong, powerful and I loved them. Lexa's fingertips brushed my clit, teasing me, and milking a muffled moan from me.

Lexa's fingers pulled back, and dipped inside me suddenly. My breathing was fast, panted, my juices dripping, flooding, and staining Lexa's hand and my soft thighs.

"Look at you. You look fucking beautiful."

Lexa's fingers worked within me, moving fast, rough, harder than I was used to feeling. My thighs quivered softly, as I tried to ignore the pleasure washing over me. Lexa chuckled against my ear, before she slipped a third, finger within me. Stretching me, and causing my to moan loudly while Lexa's hand fucked me hard.

"You're gonna cum for me you know you are, I know you are." Lexa panted as her motions started to speed up.

I gritted my teeth feeling Lexa forcing a fourth finger deep inside me until only Lexa's thumb was free from the snug grip of my pussy. My walls were stretched, forced open, by Lexa. Forcing deeper, and deeper, every time they pushed forward within me. Coated, and slicked with my juices, and bringing me closer and closer toward a release.

I moaned loudly while Lexa's hand worked, as I heard that low, deep, chuckle rumbling within Lexa's throat. Lexa's hot, breath panted against my ear.

"Come on baby, cum for me, cum for me," A scream filled my mouth feeling the intense pleasure wash over me.

"Fucking scream, scream I, oh god let me hear you scream."

I came again with a long moan, pressing my mouth hard against Lexa's. Lexa kept moving her fingers as I came down from my orgasms. She softly peppered kissed over my lips and neck as I fell back into the bed.

* * *

Alright everybody. I know you're all emotional from the lastest episode, but still want to weight in on it. Okay so Lexa's dead and that sucks like really sucks, but you got to look at it like this Alycia is starring on Fear the Walking Dead. Jason knew this he most likely weighed all his options and decided that it was the best option for the we got the clexa scene we always wanted so now all we can do is let clexa live on through FanFiction and Archive of Our Own.

Also I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think by commenting or dropping some kudos.

-Ponder15


	20. Not an update! I'm sorry!

Hey everybody!

I know it's been a super long time since I've updated, almost three months I believe. I'm super sorry about that, but no matter how hard i tried I couldn't write anymore for this story. I've lost all passion for this story and for the show right now. I'd hate to just take this story down so I've decided that if there is anybody who wants to take over this story please let me know. Other than here you can find me on Tumblr with the name ponderandwander15

Thanks for all your guys support so far and I'm sorry for abandoning this story.

-Ponder15


End file.
